Return to the Sky
by SkywardWriter
Summary: Sky was a well respected officer of the Force until she trusted a piece of technology with a criminal then disappeared off the face of the earth for a week. Once she returned, she was met by less than friendly officers and fell through dimensions and into Stark Tower five years after the chitauri attack with no tech to help her find a way back. Sequel to the Relic Retrieval Force.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back, and I'm probably going to be shot and/or yelled at soft taking so long posting this. Truth be told, I was waiting for the release of Iron Man 3 to post this so here it is. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Hey! I'm back.

I materialized in my office, exhausted from my recent adventures, and slumped into my comfy, leather chair. A tired sigh escaped my lips as I leaned my head back with my eyes closed until an agent cleared her throat.

I snapped to attention and fixed my eyes on the three other people in the room. It only took me a single glance at their armbands to know who they were. Snapping into a salute, I fixed my eyes on the agent closest to me," Director Maya, to what do I owe this honor?"

The head of the force wrinkled her nose in disgust," You honestly think that we don't know what you did? We know that you broke the most important part of the code," she snarled, piercing-blue eyes burning into my face," You gave a known criminal a wristband. With it in his possession, Loki could have destroyed us all. You know the consequences for this, do you not?"

My acid-green eyes widened in fear," Yes, ma'am."

" Do you deny your actions?"

" No, ma'am."

" Then you, Skylar Waters, are stripped of your title as leader of the eighth division," the agent on Maya's left stepped forward and ripped my armbands off my uniform," You are stripped of your membership in the Force," the agent on Maya's right stepped forward and took my wristband," and you are banished to another dimension to where you can bring no harm to this universe!" Maya cried out, using her wristband to send me through the dimensions and away from my home.

I was suddenly tumbling through a tunnel of mad colors that twisted, swirled, and changed every few seconds until I was suddenly falling through air. A small scream left my mouth until I crashed into a cold, stone floor. " Sky? You ok?" a cautious, male voice asked.

I looked up and saw the one and only Tony Stark standing over me with all the avengers, plus Loki and Pepper, assembled behind him. In the place of answering him, I shook my head and struggled to get up, shivering at cool air chilling the exposed skin of my arms where my armbands used to be.

I wobbled on my feet as reality and gravity slapped me in the face. " I've lost it all..." I thought, struggling to stay on my feet," My home, my world, my brother, my team, my division, my rank. Everything is gone." I took a few tentative steps towards Tony, then lost my balance and fell into the middle aged genius who awkwardly patted my back. I didn't even realize that I was crying until Loki and Steve patted my shoulders and told me that I was going to be alright.

Loki being the one I liked and trusted the most out of them all, I let go of Tony and fell into Loki's arms to cry on his shoulder, which smelled pleasantly of leather. He knew what it was like to lose it all, and I needed someone who could understand me at that, my most vulnerable moment.

The avengers and Pepper all gathered around me in an awkward sort of group hug, which told me that they all remembered how I had saved them and the rest of reality from being destroyed. Once I finished sobbing on Loki's shoulder, I noticed the ache in my back from landing on the stone floor," Sorry, everyone. I've been through a lot just now. I was just banished from my home dimension to here for the rest of my life," I stated awkwardly.

Everyone stared at me in shock," So," I looked up at Tony," You need a place to stay? I've got an empty room," he offered.

I smiled weakly," Thanks, Tony," I looked at everyone else," Thanks for the awkward hug," I turned to Loki," Sorry for sobbing on your shoulder."

Everyone smiled and told me that I was gonna be alright and very welcome amongst the avengers. I smiled as Tony took me to my new room and listened to him jabber on about new designs he had for suits and new system upgrades for Jarvis. Natasha and Pepper gave me articles of clothing that would keep me going until we got a chance to shop and get me a new wardrobe.

That evening, Tony took Pepper out on a dinner date, Hawkeye took Natasha out for coffee, Thor went to go visit Jane, Dr. Banner locked himself in his lab, and Loki was nowhere in sight as I made my way towards the kitchen to make myself some food. As soon as I entered the kitchen, I felt like I was being watched. Paranoid and slightly creeped out, I looked over my shoulder to see a rather adorable black Labrador looking at me expectantly with emerald-green eyes.

A smile lifted to corners of my mouth and laughter bubbled from inside me. " Very nice, Loki. You make an adorable dog," I said between giggles.

Loki transformed back into his normal form wearing a light green tunic with black trousers and smiled," It's good to see you smiling again. You've been gone for five years and happen to have missed a lot," he said, striding towards me and opening the fridge. He paused then glanced at me," You still like chocolate cake, right?"

I smiled, thinking back on our last conversation," Yeah, why?" I responded, slightly lost until he pulled out a small, chocolate cake that had chocolate icing with chocolate shavings all over it. My ultimate comfort food.

My eyes must have lit up at the sight of it because Loki burst into laughter as he handed me the cake," I thought that you may need your ultimate comfort food," he explained, brushing past me.

I was back, and I had a lot to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back, and this is short because I was sleep deprived and had cake. This story is just for fun, and I hope that no one takes this as seriously as my brother did( he yelled at me for making Sky cry). Enjoy the madness and review with what you think!**

Chapter 2: LOKI!

I took one bite out of the cake and instantaneously sensed that something was wrong. Looking carefully at the delicious chocolate mound, I then realized my mistake. I had accepted cake from Loki, god of mischief. I swallowed the mouthful of cake and inhaled but noticed something was different with my voice. " What? No!" I yelped quietly, noting that my voice was now as deep as a full grown man that sang bass," Loki."

I quickly ran through the tower until I reached my room only to find that the door was locked. "Crap, now what?" I thought," I can't go to anyone except for Loki or Dr. Banner. No way am I going to that jerk and asking him to turn me back. Off to the good doctor!" I decided in my head, running down to Dr. Banner's lab.

I reached the door and knocked only to have Jarvis tell me that Dr. Banner was out buying some more coffee. Defeated, I slammed my head into the wall and groaned in misery," Alright. This stinks," I muttered," That stupid green bean is gonna pay."

Running towards the gym, the sounds of a man training reached my ears as I darted down the hallway, and I prayed that he could help me. I slid to a stop as I entered the gym and saw Steve demolishing punching bags. Eventually, he noticed me and stopped his workout to look at me," Good evening, Sky. Anything I can do for you?"

" Don't laugh," I stated simply, a heavy blush creeping up my cheeks.

Steve's eyes widened, and he looked me over," What happened?"

" Loki pulled a prank. I fell for it."

" What can I do?"

" Help me find a way into my room. It was locked, and I want to hide."

" Easy, let's go," Steve said, holding out his hand as he strode out of the gym.

As I grabbed hold of Steve's hand, he took off running, and I yelped in surprise as I was suddenly pulled up on his back. If there was one thing I had to say about Steve, it had to be that he was the fastest man I had ever met. When we reached my room, I dropped off Steve's back and leaned against the door across from mine.

" Jarvis, can you unlock Sky's room please?"

" Of course, sir."

The lock clicked, and Steve pushed it open so that I could get in. I hugged Steve and darted inside then closed and locked the door. " Jarvis, Loki put a spell on my voice. Do you have any ways for me to fix it?" I asked.

The artificial intelligence didn't answer for a few moments," Only known way to remove the spell is to have Loki remove it. My apologies."

I groaned in annoyance and flopped onto my bed. " Thanks, Jarvis. I need to think," I said, rolling onto my stomach.

A few minutes of silent thinking later, I walked over to the clothes that had been so generously donated by Pepper and began sifting through them. I selected a pair of white shorts, a turquoise t-shirt, and pulled my hair into a loose ponytail before changing my clothes. I kept my taser and pepper spray attached to my belt and strode out of my room. " LOKI!"

The god's laughter came from behind me, and I whipped around to face him. A devilish smirk was plastered on his face," If you want me to fix it, you will have to do me a favor in the future."

I narrowed my eyes for a moment then sighed in defeat," As hilarious as this is, I would have my natural voice."

Loki smiled," Of course," he waved his hand over my throat," I wouldn't recommend eating any more cake."

At those words, I got an evil idea for what I could give Tony when he got back.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And I'm back! I realized that I didn't say what this is a sequel to. I feel** stupid** now. This is a sequel to the Relic Retrieval Force: Avengers Edition. Thank you rukoitalian65 for pointing out that i forgot that. I am so sorry.**

**Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 3: In which Tony hates cake!

I was just laying on the couch, minding my own business when Tony and Pepper walked into the common room. Grinning like an idiot, I strode past Tony and picked up the cursed cake that Loki had given me. " Hey, Tony," the millionaire looked at me," Want the rest of this cake? I'm probably not going to eat it," I offered, smirking on the inside.

Pepper shot me a cautious glance and noticed the mischievous look in my eyes. Smiling sweetly as she faced Tony, she said," Tony, why don't you try some for me? I can't because of that diet I'm on."

Tony smiled at her lovingly," Sure, why not?"

I almost had second thoughts as Tony took a fork from the counter and moved to take a bite of the cake. Almost. I still remembered how annoying he could be, and I was a great fan of preemptive strikes.

He cleared his throat then turned to me," That's really good cake," he said in ridiculously high-pitched voice," WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH MY VOICE?"

I fell over laughing and barely had time to take a breath before I had a very angry Tony Stark pinning me to the floor. His face contorted with rage as he struggled to get his hands around my throat. I fought his grip and struggled to get by taser, but it was just out of reach, and I was losing oxygen fast.

" TONY STOP!" Pepper shouted in horror.

Right as everything was going black and blurry, a blurry form rammed into Tony and shoved him off of me. I gasped for air and scrambled to my feet. " You do not touch her, understand?" a low voice growled.

My vision began to clear, and I recognized the form of Loki pinning Tony's shoulders to the couch. " Loki, please stop," I croaked, placing my hand on his shoulder.

His grip on Tony tightened for a moment then he removed his hands from the man's shoulders. " Are you alright?"

" Peachy, just a little choked. I'll be fine, don't worry," I coughed as I finished my sentence causing Loki to give me a questioning stare. " I'm fine! I was just caught off guard is all!" I sighed, rubbing my throat.

Tony had a ticked off expression on his face as Pepper yelled at him for attacking me then scolded Loki and I about the cake. I got the message of the experience though. Tony hates chocolate cake.

I strode back to the couch and sat down as Steve walked in," What's going on?"

Tony and I shared a quick glance then looked at Steve," Cake is evil," Tony explained in his chipmunked voice.

The blonde super soldier looked at me in confusion, and I grinned. " I recommend not eating the cake," I stated, watching Loki leave the room," Oi! Greenbean!" Loki stopped to look at me," Fix Tony's voice before he has a mental breakdown! I don't want to be strangled in my sleep because of a cursed cake!"

Loki grinned and waved a hand towards Tony," You owe me two favors now, Sky. Be prepared when I come to collect."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And I'm back again. The insanity continues, and I realized that I have lots of spare time. Anyway, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Oh great...

Being woken up by thunder is not very high up on my list of things I like. Apparently, Thor didn't understand this, and I ended up wasting an hour of the time I could have used to sleep in order to explain to him that I didn't appreciate being woken up by him. Unfortunately for me, I managed to get back to sleep, but was immediately woken up again by Tony spazzing out over Thor's snoring. This lack of sleep was causing me to lose my patience with all of the people in the tower. Tony eventually left me be after the third book I threw at him, and I felt in my bones that I wouldn't be going back to sleep any time soon.

That day at lunch, I was sprawled out on a couch in the living room/kitchen and almost asleep when a very random, black cat landed on my stomach. Glancing down at its emerald-green eyes I instantly knew who it was. " Loki, why are you nestled between my breasts?" I asked calmly, laying my head back against the arm of the couch.

" Because it's more comfortable here than your rock-hard abdomen."

"... Fair enough," I sighed, lazily lifting my hand to stroke Loki's ridiculously soft fur.

Loki began vibrating on my chest and a low rumble reached my ears, and I smiled as Loki rubbed his face into my hand. " You make an excellent cat, Loki. Just don't claw me," I sighed, pushing myself into an upright position while cradling Loki in my arms.

To put it simply, Loki wasn't happy that I had stopped stroking his fur. He began yowling in protest until I began to stroke his belly on my way to his room. " Why are we headed to my room?" Loki asked between purrs.

" Because I can get some sleep, and I doubt anyone will go in there to look for me."

Loki laughed," Good reasons."

I smirked then nudged the door to his room open and withheld a gasp. Loki's room was gorgeous. He had a writing desk, several bookcases, a four-poster king-sized bed, and gorgeous paintings on the walls," You redecorated," I said simply, striding over to the bed and setting Loki on a pillow.

I lay down on the emerald bedspread and stretched luxuriously before yawning and curling into a ball. Loki's warm laugh rolled over my ears as I felt myself shrink. Opening my acid-green eyes, I was met by a strange sight. Everything seemed bigger, and I was covered in fur!

Jumping to my feet, I quickly looked myself over and found that I was now a tortoiseshell calico cat. Whipping around to face Loki, I saw him biting his tail to keep from laughing. A low growl caused my whole body to vibrate as I bared my newly grown fangs at Loki," Change me back!" I snarled, my tail lashing back and forth.

Loki instantly sobered up," I can't. This is a side effect of the cake curse. I don't fully understand it, and you're the only one smart enough to help me figure it out," I sat down and fixed him with a glare," I figured that you would object to helping me, so I came to the conclusion that the best way for me to get your help was to let you turn into a cat because you have to help me if you want to turn back."

I thought for a moment," Oh no."

" What?"

" Tony ate the cake too!"

" Oh great! Now we have to help the idiot!" Loki growled, leaping off the bed," C'mon!"

I launched myself off the bed and barreled past Loki and leaped up to grab the doorknob. After a brief moment of difficulty, I managed to turn the doorknob and use my hind legs to shove the door open.

We had a genius to save.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi! I'm back! And I'm not dead! Ok! So! Um... Nothing to say except that I would make an excellent cat. Not Sky. Sky is a horrible cat. Too talkative.**

* * *

Chapter 5: DEAL WITH IT!

As Loki and I raced down to the garage, I began wondering if Tony was working on anything dangerous at the moment. If he was, that would mean bad news when he turned into a cat.

Loki and I had barely made it through the door to the garage when we heard a loud crash and muffled shouting. We ran towards the shouts and stopped at the side of a collapsed Iron Man suit. I heard movement from the chest cavity, and the shouting seemed to be coming from there.

Smacking the suit's side with my paw, I alerted whatever was inside to my presence. " Tony? Is that you?" I asked, glancing to Loki.

" Sky? Oh thank god! Get me outta here! It reeks!" Tony shouted.

" That would be your fault, Tony," I sighed," But um..."

" Hey, why am I so small? And why am I fluffy?"

I stiffened and glanced to Loki, who chuckled. " Sorry, Stark. Getting you out of that suit will be a bit difficult at the moment seeing as all three of us are cats for the time being," Loki stated, lightly running his claws down the left side of the suit.

I cringed at the resulting noise," Loki, please don't do that. Tony, we're gonna find a way to get you out of the suit."

" Hurry up or I'm gonna run out of air," came Tony's muffled reply.

" Oh, what a shame," Loki muttered under his breath.

I rolled my eyes," Yeah, don't panic or talk. You'll conserve more air that way," I ordered, looking around the garage.

Loki looked at me," What now? I don't have much experience with these suits."

I frowned then noticed a blowtorch," I'm gonna try something very stupid. Tony, stay in the chest cavity!"

I ran to the device and shoved the nozzle to the neck of the suit. " Tony, move towards the groin of the suit if you don't want to be singed!" I shouted, hitting the button to ignite the blowtorch.

Taking the neck of the blowtorch in my teeth, I moved around the neck of the suit and burned away the metal connecting the helmet to the chest. I dropped the nozzle and hit the off button," Ok. This might be a bit tricky. Hang in there, Stark," I sighed, looking to Loki," I need you to cool down the neck of the suit, so Tony can crawl out. Please, consider it another favor I owe you!" I pleaded with the mischievous god.

The green-eyed cat smirked," Of course. Take a step back please," Loki purred, padding over to where I was standing. Frost formed on the floor where his paws made contact, and his fur became white with a blue tint. His eyes went from emerald-green to blood-red in an instant as he cooled down the white-hot metal at the neck of the suit. The frost disappeared, and Loki's fur turned black again as a dark-brown cat crawled out of the suit with a little LED light attached to his collar.

I swept my fluffy tail around to cover my mouth as I giggled at Tony's cat form. He gave me a pouty look then grinned," So, wanna make kittens?"

" Not with you, Stark!" I hissed, lashing out with my ridiculously long claws.

Low growling caused the floor to vibrate slightly as Loki glared the genius playboy down. " Don't even think about it, Stark. You already have Pepper," Loki warned.

I backed up slightly and glanced from Tony to Loki," Um... I'm gonna go check on Bruce. See ya!" I squeaked, running out of the garage and into the common room.

Once I was away from the two men, I plopped down and shook my head. " Tony is a creeper. Loki is protective. What the hell are you staring at, Clint!" I shouted, glaring up at the assassin that had stopped in the middle of eating his banana to stare at me," What's wrong with you? Never seen a talking cat! Deal with it!"

* * *

**A/N: Ok! I am wretched at writing sequels when I'm sleep deprived. Why am I sleep deprived?... I have no clue. Review! Tell me what you like, love, hate, want to destroy, want to see, or any mixture of these choices. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! I have returned from San Diego, California, and my Internet is finally back to normal! So, without much further ado, I shall respond to reviews and continue the story!**

**cutie5lexis: Thanks. I'm glad to see you're enjoying these, and I'm not the only one out there. However, I do not watch Angel, but I was intending on checking it out. When I do that, I will check out your profile.**

**Moonclan88: I'm glad you love it. Sorry about the confusion at the end of the Relic Retrieval Force. I was going to put a sort of author's note at the end saying that I have started on this. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**And now, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Is Dinner Always this Strange?

I paced furiously in my room, enraged by Loki's stupidity. He still hasn't figured out how to turn me back into a human in the four hours I had been a cat. This was ridiculous! Now I had the patience of a cat! Or I was just really hungry, but the point still stood!

" I'm so bored!" I yowled, lashing my tail back and forth. Then I saw something whiz by on the floor," What was that?" I chirped. It whizzed by again, and I pounced on it. Then I saw what I had pounced on. It was a red laser pointer. " THAT IS SO CLICHE!" I yowled, whipping around to glare at who was holding the laser," Loki."

The jerk was human again, holding a laser pointed at the floor between my front paws. " Ah, good news, Sky," he chuckled, scooping me up and holding me in the crook of his arm like a baby," I know how to make you human again."

He began scratching me behind my ear, and I began purring. Then I felt a cool breeze. I opened my eyes to see Loki smirking like the devil, and I noticed that I was only wearing my undergarments. " You ass! Put me down!" I yelped, whacking Loki's shoulder.

Loki frowned," How did you get that scar?" he asked, running a finger along a jagged, white line on my stomach.

I squirmed," No way am I telling you," I hissed, struggling in the god's iron grip.

" Consider it one of the two favors you owe me. How did you get that scar?" Loki growled, squeezing me to his chest.

" I was in a different dimension, and a giant monster with nasty claws decided to try picking me up. I have three other scars on my back to match this one," I sighed, laying my head against Loki's shoulder.

" What about that giant bite mark on your left shoulder?"

" A couple of giant wolves bit me. One actually threw me around, but I killed them both. It was satisfying to run my sword through their eye sockets," I explained rotating my arm a bit," Can you put me down now?"

Loki flashed me a dazzling smile(curse his good looks) and set me down on my bed," Until dinner, Sky. We might have an issue turning Tony back," the god chuckled, turning to leave.

I frowned, pulling on a shirt," Why's that?"

" It will only work if he desires me for some odd reason," Loki stated, glancing back at me over his shoulder.

He chuckled as he walked out, and I sincerely hoped he was just messing with me. If not, I was a dead woman.

Later at dinner, I found myself sitting in between Loki and Thor on the couch as Tony ate strips of steak out of a bowl on the counter, and Natasha and Clint ate silently in a corner while Steve and Dr. Banner ate quietly at the counter in the kitchen. Right as I finished my meal, Tony jumped into my lap and curled into a ball.

I smiled at how fluffy he was and scratched him behind the ear. Suddenly, Tony was human again and sprawled out over my lap. Loki and Thor both clapped their hands over my eyes as soon as they saw Tony laying naked on my lap. I felt my face heat up as I blushed," Tony, please get off of my lap and go get dressed," I said nervously.

" Aw, but your lap is so comfy."

" Stark, go get dressed!" I yelled, shoving the naked man off me. I felt one of the hands covering my eyes start shaking violently and reached up to comfort the god it belonged to. Then Thor stood up, and I heard Tony yelp in pain. " Um, Loki? Is it safe for me to look now?" I asked trying to pry the god's hand away from my face," I can't see my food."

Loki removed his hand and gave me his plate," Here. I've lost my appetite, and Stark was laying on your food," he sighed, taking my squashed food into the kitchen then walking off to his room.

I turned around on the couch to look at the other Avengers," Are dinners always this strange here?"

They all exchanged looks then replied in perfect unison," Yeah, pretty much."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey there! Ok, little heads up! This chapter is a bit different from the others, meaning a monster pops up, and everyone gets drinks! ;) Also, I wrote this during a thunder storm! Now, to the review!**

**cutie5lexis: I am glad you enjoy these and have made them part of your day. Sorry if this chapter isn't exactly the best.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 7: You are a LIAR! GOOD DAY TO YOU, SIR!

I woke up on my bed laying in the strangest, most confusing tangle of limbs to ever exist. I straightened myself out and stretched out and sighed as my joints popped. " How did I manage to sleep like that?" I wondered aloud.

" You were having a terrifying nightmare and were screaming a lot," I turned to see Loki reading a book," I had to come in here and mute you with magic, so everyone else could get some sleep. Stark warned me not to wake you up, or you would try to kill me."

I frowned," First, I only tried to kill him that time because he had been drawing on my face. Second, get the heck out of my room! I've hardly got anything on, asshat!" I shouted, covering my chest and pointing to the door.

Loki smirked," Of course, I think it would be best if I continued reading your diary in my room."

I frowned," I don't have a diary."

Loki glanced at the book in his hands," Then who's diary is this?"

My eye twitched, and I looked under the bed to see Tony trying not to laugh. Then he noticed that I was glaring at him," Loki, have at him. I'm going to the garage to wreck all of Stark's work," I said, hopping off my bed and sauntering out of my room.

Half an hour later, I returned to my room from deleting all of Tony's most recent files to find a light trail of blood on the floor going into Loki's room. I sniggered and strode into my room to get properly dressed. Then a bad feeling washed over me. Something wasn't right, and I didn't like it.

I pulled my uniform from the Force out of the dresser and pulled it on. I straightened out the skirt and leggings of my uniform before digging my equipment belt out from under the bed. I brushed my long, dark hair into a sleek ponytail before pulling on my boots and cautiously leaving my room. My uniform felt strange without the armbands to signify my rank, and the wristband for traversing dimensions.

A loud crash came from the common room, and I took off running towards it. The uniform was made with special material that could resist a bullet from nearly any gun, so I wasn't worried about getting too badly injured if anything was wrong. Then I saw them. A two girls from the eighth division.

" Sky!" they shouted, tackling me to the ground.

I yelped in shock and pain as my backside connected with the floor. " Remai! Helca! What are you two doing here?"

The two girls crawled off of me and helped me to my feet. Helca suddenly looked very serious," The Force needs you back. Director Maya has gone coo coo for cocoa puffs! She's getting rid of everyone who protests to her newest changes to the rules, and she's released an energy beast to hunt you down and remove the threat of your interference!"

My eyes grew wide at that news. Energy monsters were rare but extremely dangerous and impressionable. They were the guardians of interdimensional travel before a virus began to wipe them out or drive them crazy like zombies. " Are you sure?" I asked, looking to Remai.

The dark-haired agent nodded grimly," I'm afraid so. I was there when the director released it. It would have arrived in this dimension a few hours ago," she stated.

I stiffened," This is bad. You both need to go back and alert the Force immediately! I need to stay here and take care of the beast," I ordered, noticing a flickering form in my peripheral vision.

Helca nodded and pulled out a wristband," This is yours. Come back when you've taken care of it. The Force will be waiting."

Then they were gone, but the flickering form was still there. I quickly pulled on my wristband and pulled my whip off my waist," How pleasant, the beast is so polite," I sighed as the form became the solid, dark shape of a giant, black wolf.

Then I felt terrified," Ok, note to self, do not tick off creatures you know nothing about!" The wolf lunged for me, but I snapped my whip across its face and ran the other way," Gotta find help! Gotta find help!" The wolf's jaws snapped shut just behind my heels," EEEEK! HELP ME!"

I screamed as I tore down the hallway with the wolf's hot breath on the back of my ankles. Then I heard a blast followed by the wolf yelping in shock. I slid to a stop and turned to see Loki and Thor standing beside each other. Loki's hands were sparking with green energy, and Mjolnir was humming in Thor's grip. I silently sent up a thank you to whatever superior power there was in the universe and caught my breath as Loki and Thor held off the wolf.

Then the wolf did something completely unexpected. Its form began to flicker and change, and I remembered that this was and energy beast after me. It could change its shape on a whim. One moment we were staring at a wolf, and the next we were staring at a three-headed dragon.

The smirk that had been growing on my face fell into look of pure horror. I didn't have a weapon designed for outright attacking, and the third dragon head was fixated on me. It opened its mouth and shot a bolt of electricity at me, but I screamed and jumped out of its way.

Sadly the dragon had been expecting that and had swept out its tail to knock me off my feet and drag me closer. I screamed in alarm and slammed the butt of my whip into the tail, but it had no effect. I suddenly found myself flying through the air and slammed into a wall. Coughing from impact, I was unable to dodge the dragon as its third head lunged forward and grabbed me in its deadly teeth.

I screamed as my uniform and flesh gave way to the dragon's dagger-like teeth. Now coughing up blood, I was thrown to the floor screaming in pain. " Sky!" I wasn't sure who shouted my name, and my vision began to blur as it became harder to breathe.

I vaguely noticed as more people arrived to fight off the dragon, and someone scooped me up into their arms. My vision was too blurred for me to tell who was carrying, but I could detect the slight tang of leather and spice. " Hold on, Sky. Do me a favor, and don't die before I can save you," he said urgently, setting me down on a slab of something cold.

I felt something ice-cold against my stomach and chest as my sight grew darker. " Thanks," I groaned, trying to see who was helping me, though I already had a good idea who it was.

" Yeah, thank me later. I can't collect on that favor if you're dead, now can I?" Loki said, worry edging his tone," There, everything is healed, but you've lost a significant amount of blood. Stay with me, Sky," he commanded.

I laughed weakly at his comment on the favor," You said for me to do you a favor and not die. If I survive this, we're even."

" When you survive this, you will still owe me one because me saving your life counts as another favor," he snapped.

I was silent for a moment," Damn. This close!" I muttered causing Loki to laugh.

I sighed happily as the agonizing pain from the dragon bite began to fade. " Thank you, Loki," I sighed, laying my head down.

" I will see you when you wake," Loki stated, squeezing my hand before he disappeared.

When I came to, my stomach was roaring for food, and my uniform was very stiff from blood. I winced slightly as I sat up and groaned in pain and confusion. I was laying on the table in the dining room with a pool of dried blood around my middle," Ok. That's kind of gross," I muttered, sliding off the table.

I felt something on my stomach and lifted my shirt to see a new scar somewhat similar to the one on my left shoulder. Lowering my shirt, I made my way back to where everyone had been fighting the dragon to find a dead creature that looked like the dragon but had wolf heads.

I heard voices in the common room and walked in to see everyone bloody and having a drink. " Oh, I get it," I said, leaning against a wall and holding my stomach," You all killed a monster and have a drink. I get bitten and thrown around by a dragon and get a new scar!" Everyone stopped and looked to me.

I looked over at Loki," You, sir," I pointed at him angrily," You! Are a liar. You said you would be there when I woke up from losing all that blood, but you are a liar." Loki moved towards me, but I held up my hand to stop him," Good day to you, sir!" I said loudly before turning and walking towards my room.

* * *

**A/N: YA SEE! THIS CHAPTER WAS DIFFERENT! Ok, I'm done. Feel free to review and I hope to see you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey! I have returned with more... stuff. It probably isn't my best, so I apologize in advance. Anyway! In response to the review!**

**cutie5lexis: Glad it was interesting, but that was no dream. If it was, there would have been dancing leprechauns and singing rainbows because that is what dreams are made of! I like good Loki, too. I think he was just misunderstood and needed an accepting family to show him that he was not a monster. Oh well, not everyone can see him that way, but Loki masking niceness with humor is a very good way of describing some of his actions. Have a fantastic day!**

**Now, ON WITH THE MADNESS!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Great. Now I have to deal with you!

After taking a quick shower, I strode out into my room with a towel wrapped around me while I picked out my clothes. I finally decided on an outfit made up of a short-sleeved white shirt, a mid-thigh length, white skirt; white leggings, white boots, my equipment belt, and the wristband that had been given to me by Helca and Remai. I looked in the mirror and smiled at the outfit that resembled my mangled uniform.

I strode out into the common room to see Loki sitting on the couch with Thor, Tony talking science with Dr. Banner, Clint and Natasha sitting off to the side, and Steve reading a book. I shifted my weight to my right foot and cleared my throat. " I'll be out for a bit. Sorry for being weird earlier, and Loki," I looked over at the god," Sorry for yelling at you."

I turned on my heel in a military sort of fashion and walked towards the elevator. " Sky," I looked over my shoulder at Tony," Where you going? Just in case we hear an explosion."

I laughed," I'm just going to the park for a bit. I should be back in a couple hours."

The elevator doors opened, and I walked in before pressing the button for the ground floor. I sighed and punched in the coordinates for the park in my hometown back in my home dimension. I briefly saw a tunnel of light before I was standing underneath a weeping willow. I strode out into the fresh air and sighed in happiness. " It's good to be home," I sighed," But I have to take down that psycho director!"

I walked down the street to my brother's house and smiled as I knocked on the front door. My brother's wife opened the door and looked confused," Um, who are you?" she asked.

I smacked my forehead," Oh yeah, I forgot. You never met me," I sighed, extending my hand," Hi, I'm Skylar Waters. I'm Nick's twin sister."

A crash came from the living room, and my brother came barreling out the door and tackled me. I yelped as my back hit the ground," Sky! Where da hell you been?" Nick shouted, looking me over," What's with the getup?"

I shoved him off me," I need to make an appearance at the Force. I also need my sword and guns back," I said, glancing from him to his wife.

Nick scrambled off of me and ran back into the house. I stood up and looked from my feet to his wife then back to my feet. " So, uh, hi. I'm Sky. What's your name?"

She frowned and looked me over," Carly. Director Maya's younger sister. She told me to be careful around you."

I froze," What. Say that again and tell me you are not here just to keep tabs on my brother."

" I'm not here to keep tabs on him. I'm here because I love him! You're the one that left him for some creep in another dimension!"

" What? I did what now?"

" You left to be with Loki! My sister told me..."

" Then your sister lied! She banished me after I freaking saved the universe just because she didn't like how I did things then she sent a crazy monster to kill me!" I roared, pulling my whip off my belt and snapping it on the ground.

Nick ran out with my things and shoved them into my arms. " What is going on?" my brother asked.

I glared at Carly and replaced my whip in its holster on my belt. " I was just setting the record straight," I snarled, taking my things from my brother. I slung my katana in its sheath over my shoulders and stuck my twin pistols in holsters on my belt," Catch ya 'round, Nick. Try not to fall for any lies this one spits out at you," I growled, jerking my head towards Carly.

And with that, I hit a default on the teleport function of my wristband and materialised in the Force's headquarters. I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Helca running towards me. " Sky, you gotta come quick! Director Maya has everyone gathered in the main hall for some sort of speech. Love the outfit by the way," she said, adjusting the dual swords on her hip.

I nodded and past her," Well, you coming?" I asked, shooting the agent a glance. She grinned and chased after me.

We soon arrived at the main hall to see the crazed director on stage with two energy beasts disguised as a giant wolf and a giant bear standing beside her and most of the eighth division behind her. " Now the traitors will be executed as an example to you all that I am not to be questioned!" Maya shouted.

" STOP!" I screamed, silencing everyone and parting the crowd down the middle," You have no right to do this, Maya! You have crossed the boundaries of your power, and I cannot allow you to harm those girls. Not after what you have done!"

I stalked down the aisle the agents had created and leaped up onto the stage in front of Maya," And what exactly have I done, Sky?"

" Oh, you can't remember? How about I remind you?" I said in a sickly sweet tone," You lied to your sister and my brother by saying I had abandoned them when in reality you had banished me! You sent an energy beast to kill me, which was a clear violation of the Force's code. And now, you are trying to execute agents, something that you have neither the right nor power to do!" I roared, punching her in the gut.

" SHE THREATENED TO BANISH ME IF I DIDN'T QUIT THE EIGHTH DIVISION!" a girl in the crowd shouted.

" SHE BANNED ALL SWEETS!" another yelled.

Soon the whole crowd was shouting out things that Maya had done. " Well now, still don't remember?" I asked, tilting my head to the side as I smirked at Maya.

" BE SILENT! GET OFF MY STAGE! YOU WERE BANISHED!" Maya screamed, silencing the crowd.

" Hmm, no."

" What! I order you! I am your commanding officer!"

" Actually, you banished me from the Force, which means I'm botany agent anymore, so I don't have to follow your orders. If you were any kind of a proper leader, you would know that, and you wouldn't go crazy and start killing off agents who dare to question you," I snarled, drawing my katana," Now, get off the stage, bitch."

Maya looked around then glared at me," How about no. Attack!"

I ducked as the energy beasts lunged at me and sailed over me and landed in the crowd. I glared at Maya as she ran away but turned to free the agents who were going to be executed.

" Thank you, Sky! We never doubted you!" one of them said as I got the handcuffs off of them all.

I smiled," Thank you for believing in me. I didn't know I would ever come back, but the faith of the division brought me back," I said, standing up after I freed the last girl," Now run! Go get your weapons, those beasts are more dangerous than you know!"

I leaped into the crowd as several agents tried to fight off the beasts. I landed on one of the wolf's back and sank my blade through its skull, effectively killing it. The beast crashed to the ground, and I looked up to the agents," Everyone ok?" They all nodded," Then go get proper weapons and bring reinforcements! I'm gonna need hel-AGH!" I was cut off as the other beast swatted me aside with its massive paw.

I hit the floor hard on my side with a loud crack and rolled on impact. I groaned and saw my katana on the other side of the room. " Great. Just perfect. Now I'm gonna have to shoot you to death," I hissed, holding my side in pain.

I pulled out my guns as the last few agents ran out of the room," Bring it on, beasty," I growled as it changed from a giant bear to a giant snake.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: And I'm back! This is a bit different from all the other chapters. Be prepared. To the review!**

**cutie5lexis: As much as I hate to type this, you are just gonna have to read to find out. And thanks, action is one my weaker points, so I'm glad it was good.**

**Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Do me a Favor

The giant snake reared up and hissed menacingly, its fangs swinging out from its upper jaw. I took a step back," Ok. That's a problem."

I began emptying magazine after magazine into the snake, but it hardly made a difference. The beast kept advancing and lunged towards me. Suddenly, something flew out of nowhere and slammed into its head before flying back in the other direction. I turned and saw something I never thought I would witness in person. The Avengers plus Loki were gathered with several agents by the entrance to the main hall, and Thor was holding Mjolnir in a death grip.

I smiled as I saw them and turned back to the snake as it reared up once more. Running past it to grab my katana, I yelped as its head slammed into the ground where I had been standing moments before. I leaped onto the corpse of the other beast and dislodged my blade from its skull before turning to face the snake. " You, are one ugly individual," I growled at it, running towards it as it received an arrow in the eye.

I leaped into the air and slammed my blade down on its body, causing it to writhe in pain and knock me away. I slid backwards on the floor before pushing myself back onto my feet to deal the final blow, but a green and gold blur beat me to the punch.

I fell to one knee, holding my side in pain, as Loki and the Avengers approached me. " Sky, sorry we're late. We are somewhat lacking on the details, but we'll help in whatever way we can," Stark said, walking over in an Iron Man suit.

I pushed myself to my feet once more and gave them all a grateful smile," Thanks. I need you to find Maya. She's about my height with blue eyes, blonde hair, and several different armbands on both arms. Catch her, and take her down. But do NOT kill her. Knock her around a bit if she fights back, but I do not want you to kill her! She may be a bad person, but she doesn't deserve to die," I said, holding my side," Along time ago, she and I used to be friends. She needs time to remember who she is."

Loki looked at me with concern," Did you get injured, again?" the mischievous god asked, reaching out to touch my side.

I flinched as his somewhat cool hand made contact with my aching side. " Yeah. Probably broke a rib or two when that monster smacked me earlier," I laughed nervously, rubbing the back of my neck.

Loki didn't look the slightest bit fazed and moved his hand away to point at my forehead. " You hit your head when it threw you, didn't you?"

I frowned and smacked his hand away," Possibly, now go find her before someone rips her apart!" I snapped, rushing off in the direction Maya had fled in earlier.

I wasn't completely sure of her whereabouts, but I was determined to find Maya. If she had been messing with everyone as badly as I thought she was, she had made a lot more enemies than was necessary, and she was in serious danger. I may not like her, but my brother was married to her sister. I felt some sort of very distant connection to her.

Then I was pulled from my thoughts as I came across a rather unpleasant sight. I was standing at the top of the stairwell in the west wing, looking down at the bottom of the stairs, and several agents were standing silently in a circle around something large and red. A feeling of dread rose up in my gut, and I ran down as quickly as I could manage without hurting myself and braced myself for what I didn't want to see.

I reached the bottom, and the girls murmured apologies as they parted to reveal what I had been dreading. " Maya. No," I gasped, kneeling down by the young woman's head," Not like this. Please, not like this." I pulled her lifeless body onto my lap and rocked back and forth quietly as it sunk in.

I felt several girls place their hands on my shoulders as I began to cry. " Please, Maya, not like this. You didn't deserve this," I sobbed, pulling her closer and bowing my head," No. God no. Why like this?" I began shaking as I noticed the pool of blood around Maya, and the red stains on my white clothes.

I began to full out cry because Maya may have been a complete psycho and a total jerk, but we had been friends before all that. I felt lost holding her in my arms, and I know that the sounds of my sorrow must have carried because I was soon being embraced by the Avengers and gently pulled to my feet by Loki. " Let's get you cleaned up," he murmured, turning me so I couldn't see Maya," You need time to recover."

" Yeah. Just... Get me outta here," I murmured, clinging to his leather-clad torso.

" Just do me a favor," he whispered, " Stop crying."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ok! I'm back! So sorry for the delay, but I was working on a unit manual for several people who had requested it. To the reviews!**

**cutie5lexis: I am terribly sorry, but you will have to wait to find out. Does he love her? It's possible.**

**Moonclan88: You are not the first to request one on her, so decried decided to go ahead and write one. It should be posted by the time you read this so check my profile. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Now, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Still Oblivious

I held onto Loki and struggled myself to stop crying as he half walked, half carried me away from Maya as fast as he could. I couldn't stop thinking about her, and Loki seemed to know what I was going through. " This kind of thing has happened to me too, Sky. You're strong, and you can endure this," he said quietly, rubbing little circles on my back as I held onto him," I'm here for you. If you give up, I will kick your ass back into shape and toss you right back into the real world, so I recommend not trying my patience or wasting my time."

He smiled slightly as he saw that I had managed to stop crying and hugged me. " You wonderful, beautiful woman," Loki murmured," You are the most clever, strong, independent, and caring person I have ever met. I do not appreciate the sight of you breaking down and crying."

I laughed weakly and gave him a watery smile," Thanks, Loki. You great, big, prank-pulling, green-eyed, mischievous teddy bear," I sighed, hugging him back," My side hurts."

" You have a broken rib, and you've been running. What do you expect? Rainbows and dancing leprechauns?"

" That would be kinda weird."

" Yeah, and I have no clue where that came from," Loki muttered, pulling me over to a random bench in the empty hallway we had ended up in," Now, let me have a look at your side."

" Nuh uh! You are not lifting up my shirt..." He snapped his fingers, and my shirt vanished," Right. Magic. I forgot about that."

" That's because I only use it when necessary or pleasant. This happens to be both," Loki said with a smile before examining the dark-purple bruising wrapped around my torso. The god began muttering under his breath and clenched his fists.

" Loki? Are you alright?"

" I'm fine," he snapped, standing up," Hold still." He placed his cool hands on the bruise, and I gasped at the pleasant feel," Sorry."

" Don't be. That feels really nice."

" Heheh, that's not what people normally say."

I frowned and looked up at him," What do people normally say?"

Loki sighed and gave me a sad smile," Well, they usually say something along the lines of, 'get those ice cubes off of me.' Or something of that kind."

I bowed my head as Loki healed my injuries. The skin on his hands was tinted blue and growing colder each second. " Loki, that's beginning to get uncomfortable."

His hands left my skin immediately," Sorry."

I felt my ribs and smiled at the lack of bruises and broken bones. " Thank you, Loki," I murmured, kissing his cheek," But I would like my shirt back."

A chuckle escaped Loki's lips as he cracked a smile," I probably should give you back your shirt considering Stark is here. He might enjoy the view too much."

I shook my head silently. " And you aren't? I'm not as blind as I was when I was seventeen. I can see that something isn't right between you and Tony. Now," my shirt materialized on my torso," You are going to help me back to the Avengers' tower where I am going to relax and take the longest, hottest effing bath in the whole world," I said triumphantly, standing up and straightening my shirt.

Loki smirked and held out his arm," Well, shall we rejoin the others?"

" Stop trying to be a gentleman. Prankster suits you far better," I laughed, taking his arm.

" Yes, well it sometimes helps after you lose someone to have a little person who can lighten the mood," Loki stated, leading the way.

I frowned as Maya came back to mind. " I really should tell my brother."

Loki stopped dead," You'll probably want the blood out of your clothes," he sighed, snapping his fingers and cleaning the blood from my clothes," Well, we best be going to tell him."

I nodded, " Yeah, let's go." I punched in the coordinates for my brother's house. This was going to be difficult, and Loki teleporting the both of us to my brother's house was the easiest part.

When we materialized in front of my brother's house, Loki steadied me. " I may never get used to your magic teleportation," I groaned, holding onto his arms.

" I'd like to think differently," Loki chuckled, lay an arm on my waist.

I cocked an eyebrow in confusion but said nothing as my brother and Carly, his wife, ran out to greet us. " Nick, Carly, I have some rather unpleasant news. I think it would be best if we spoke inside," I said before they could ask what was going on," Oh, and this is Loki. Loki, my twin, Nick, and his wife, Carly. Nick and Carly, this is Loki."

I flinched at the glare I got from Loki," Forget I was here?" his voice rang out in my head.

" No," I responded awkwardly," I just thought it best they didn't know I had brought a former super villain to their house. They aren't really keen on having me in their house for heaven's sake!"

Loki simply nodded and followed me inside. Loki and I sat down on a couch opposite Nick and Carly," Maya is dead. She fell from a flight of stairs and likely died on impact," I stated calmly, bowing my head. " She was once my friend, and since you married Nick, Carly, she was my sister-in-law. I am deeply troubled and saddened by her death."

Carly looked on the verge of passing out, but she glared at me with tears rolling down her cheeks. " This is your fault. If you hadn't come back, MAYA WOULD BE ALIVE!"

" CARLY CALM DOWN!" Nick snapped, glaring at his wife as he stepped over to stand beside me," This isn't her fault. Sky would not kill someone she had once been close friends with."

Loki gripped my hand to the point that I thought it might break. I winced in pain, and he released me," I think it best that Loki and I leave you to grieve. I have to go make sure that the Force isn't collapsing from the loss of a leader. Goodbye, Nick. Carly, learn to forgive."

Loki took my hand and teleported us back to the Force's headquarters. Then my phone buzzed. I pulled it out and saw that my brother had just texted me. " 'Still oblivious'," I read aloud," Nice to see he still watches out for me."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Alright! I'm back, and I've realized that I look great in green. Just something I noticed yesterday. Anyway, on to the review!**

**cutie5lexis: I believe his body temperature can fluctuate whenever he uses magic or is struggling to control his temper. That's just my idea though. I'm not sure how true that is though. I hope I answered type question and didn't confuse you. I tend to confuse people when I explain things.**

**Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Dinners are Still Awkward

A week after Maya's funeral, I returned with the Avengers to the tower. A cloud of depression was constantly hanging over me. Carly's words haunted me, but that wasn't the cause of my depression. How could I have been so blind? My brother was the more sensitive out of the two of us, and he noticed things I never would until it was too late. More emotional things.

His text had reminded me of an old friend I had lost but could have saved. In my depression, I had become cold and violent towards anyone who tried to mess with me, namely Tony. I had locked myself in my room for three days, and I could tell several people were getting irritated by my behavior.

I was just laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling when I heard a knock at the door. " Sky," Tony called out," We've got pizza!"

" Go away, Stark. I'm not hungry!"

" Bull! I call bull! You haven't left that room in three days! Come out or I will get Loki to drag you out!" Stark threatened.

" Good luck with that!" I shouted, walking into the bathroom and turning on the shower at medium heat and stripping down.

After cleaning myself, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. I strode out into my room and jumped as I felt something cold drape itself across my shoulders. " As much as I enjoy this view, I must tell you to get dressed for dinner," Loki said, scaring the life out of me.

" What the hell? Who said I was going anywhere? And why should I go anywhere?" I snapped, darting away from Loki to find clothes.

" Everyone except you decided that tonight is date night. Stark is taking Ms. Potts, Barton is taking Natasha, Steve found a nice girl at a local cafe, Thor has Jane, Banner is spending the night with his science, which leaves the task of handling you to me," Loki explained, snapping his fingers and materializing a dress on me.

I frowned as he smirked at me," Fine, but only if you ask nicely and politely will I consider it."

" Dearest Skylar," Loki said, taking my hand," Would you honor me by going out for dinner with me tonight?"

My cheeks flushed pink as his cool lips brushed the back of my hand, and I silently cursed his good looks and accent. " Alright, I'll go with you to dinner."

" Excellent! Oh, your hair," Loki exclaimed, noticing the crazy dark mess on my head," Oh dear. This will be interesting." He snapped his fingers, and I felt the weight on my head shift," Ah, much better. Come along, Sky."

As we passed the mirror, I held back a gasp at my appearance. Loki made me look like a princess with my hair let down in a mass of sleek dark curls, my figure accented by the gorgeous, dark-green gown I was wearing, and my feet raised slightly in golden high-heels. I wobbled for a moment, but Loki easily steadied me by placing a hand on the bare skin of my lower back. I gasped slightly," You have cold hands."

" Forgive me, sometimes using my magic does that," Loki chuckled," Also, you may want to thank Stark for the car."

I nearly fainted when I saw the car Stark had given Loki. " Holy cow," I breathed, noticing Loki frown," I wasn't referring to your helmet. But seriously! I may not know much about cars, but I can tell a good one when I see it," I breathed, lightly running my hand over the car's hood.

Loki opened the door for me to get into the front seat and handed me the keys. " This is the first time Stark has trusted me," he sighed," Please do not get me in trouble with him."

I nodded and grinned as the god drove us to a crazy expensive looking restaurant. " Whoa," I breathed, then I noticed all the press," Oh snap."

Reporters were swarming around the car and, in my head, preparing to kill us with freaky questions. " Somehow, I think date night is everyone's way of trying to kill me," I muttered, looking at all the people.

Loki just smiled," Allow me." He stepped out of the car and stepped around to help me out.

Then the reporters went nuts screaming Loki's name in attempts to get his attention. Then a male reporter said the wrong thing to get my attention. " Miss, what is it like dating an alien super villain?"

I stopped dead, stopping Loki and the whirlwind of questions with me. Loki murmured my name warningly, but I did not appreciate that question. " Lemme tell you something," I snapped, my Scottish accent coming out as I turned to face the reporter," My personal life is none of your concern, this man is not a villain, we are just friends having dinner together, and you come across as a complete and total arse!"

Loki hooked an arm around my waist and resumed walking inside with me. " You're Scottish?"

" No. I lived in Scotland with my brother for ten years when we were younger," I sighed, " Sorry if I friend-zoned you when I said we were just friends having dinner."

" Friend what?"

" Made it appear as though we will only ever be friends."

" Ah, I see. No need to worry. It takes more than that to deter me," Loki laughed, opening the door for me.

Apparently, date night had been planned out because all of the Avengers and Loki had made reservations at the same restaurant, at the same time, at the same table. Upon noticing our arrival, Tony let out a cheer and stood up to greet Loki and I. " About time you got here! Take a detour, eh?"

I frowned," Can it, Stark. I bet you got here only three minutes ago," I sighed, graciously taking the seat Loki pulled out for me," Besides, I'm here because I was forced to leave my room. You mess with me, and I will kill you."

Tony spluttered as he searched for a response then gave up and reclaimed his seat next to Pepper. The dinner was less awkward than usual, but that didn't mean Tony didn't try to cause trouble. Unfortunately for him, I was there, and I am the queen of causing trouble.

I managed to convince Thor that the sky was brown, convinced Tony that jeans made him look fat, and became close friends with Jane in the two minutes before the champagne and salads arrived. While we ate our salads, Loki made the ice cubes in Tony's water turn into tiny automatic water pistols that shot the poor genius every time he tried to take a drink. This resulted in everyone at the table cracking up and joining in on the jokes.

After the main courses were served, I began to feel like a total jerk for locking myself up for three days. That wasn't fair to my friends, and it wasn't their fault I had lost a friend. So I decided to do something I rarely ever do to make amends. " Everyone, I want to apologize for behaving like such a greasy, old hermit the past few days. I am deeply sorry and apologize for my stupid behavior," I said, astonishing everyone at the table.

Then we all had chocolate cake for desert. Tony and I, out of caution from the last time we had cake in the presence if Loki, agreed that Loki should have the first bite to test the delicious-looking desert for anything out of the ordinary. " It's clean," Loki sighed, swallowing his bite of cake.

Then we encountered a problem. " Excuse me, miss," everyone turned to see a waiter holding out a tray with a bottle of wine and a glass on it," This was sent over for you."

I looked at it in shock," Oh, who sent it?"

" The young man over there by the window."

I bit my lip," Go on, Sky! Accept it!" Tony laughed, slinging his arm around Pepper's shoulders.

I nodded and turned back to face my plate. I took a tentative sip of the wine and blinked in shock," This is the fruitiest wine I have ever tasted. It's good, but it's very fruity," I stated softly, placing the glass on the table once more.

Then I felt an arm drape across my shoulders. Loki was looking over at the man in the corner, and his arm was decreasing in temperature. This was becoming very awkward for me, and I didn't like it. " Loki, I'm afraid that I've had too much wine. Would you mind driving me back to the tower?" I asked innocently, slurring my words slightly.

Loki turned to face me once more and smiled." Of course," he said as he helped me to my feet," Goodnight, everyone. I am going to drive Sky home. Enjoy the rest of the meal, it's on Tony."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Alright, I have returned! My brother wanted me to write in something with strawberries, so here it is. Warning: I like my strawberries. You deny me my strawberries, and I will freaking maime you. Anyway! TO THE REVIEWS!**

**cutie5lexis: Thanks. I was actually planning something like that later on. It won't be in this chapter, however. I apologize.**

**gforcejedi: Thanks. I'm glad you like it, and Loki is a nice guy. He just had a lot of crap going on in his life and quite possibly cracked under the pressure for a bit.**

**Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 12: GIVE ME MY STRAWBERRIES!

I must have fallen asleep during the ride back to the tower because the next thing I knew, I was laying on my bed with Loki's coat draped over me. I yawned as I slid off the bed and padded barefoot to my bathroom to change into my jim-jams and brush my teeth. After I had slipped off the beautiful gown Loki had given me, I pulled on a navy-blue camisole and black pajama pants.

Then my stomach started yelling at me for food. " Oh c'mon! What time is it? Stupid," I glanced back out at my alarm clock," Seven in the morning... Oh... Sorry, tummy. I'm a dummy," I giggled, patting my abdomen as I brushed out my hair.

As I sauntered back into my room, I realized that my sleepwear could easily pass off as work out clothes if I put on a sports bra. I grinned and pulled off my camisole briefly to put on a black sports bra. " Might as well visit the gym. I haven't had a proper workout since... Well, before I got sent here, I guess," I muttered, pulling my camisole back on," Then again, I've had to deal with inter-dimensional crap. I think I'm good for now."

My stomach growled again, and I doubled over. " Ugh, tummy, that hurts. Why do you have to be so aggressive in the mornings?" I groaned, stumbling to the door.

I quickly made my way down the hall towards the common room and kitchen. Thor and Loki were quietly talking on the couch as I came into the room, but they shut up as soon as I entered. " Good morning, Sky! How are you?" Thor boomed, standing up to come and hug me.

I held up a hand as I walked past him, and my stomach growled again. " In a minute, Thor. I require sustenance," I hissed, accidentally stubbing my toe on the kitchen counter. " Agh! Son of a flying biscuit!" I yelped, falling to the floor.

" Son of a what?" Thor asked, confused while Loki strode over to me.

" Sky, what did you do to yourself this time?" the god asked, smirking mischievously.

I tried to get up, but a stab of pain in my toe sent back to the ground with small whimper. " Oh god. My toe," I moaned, blindly gripping the closest thing to me, which just so happened to be Loki's arm.

I felt a cold hand on my toes and cried out from the sudden shock of pain. " Sorry," Loki murmured," But I need to pop it back in place before I can mend the broken bones in your other toes."

Loki's slender, cool fingers quickly snapped the large toe on my right foot back into place, and I cried out and tightened my grip on his arm. " Stop. Please, Loki, stop," I whined, fighting back tears. Funny how I can withstand being bitten and thrown around by a dragon, but I'm paralyzed by stubbing my toe on the kitchen counter.

My foot was suddenly very cold, and the pain quickly subsided. " There, all better," Loki stated, pulling me to my feet as he stood," This has been a rather exciting morning then, hasn't it?"

I struggled to control my breathing and maintain my balance as I gripped the counter for support. " Yep, very exciting morning. That was painful. I'm going to get myself some food now and then go and see if Tony has any violent video games," I stated, moving over to the fridge.

I opened the door and screamed in horror, slamming the door closed and covering my mouth. " Are you alright, Sky?" Loki asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

" The strawberries are gone," I stated in disbelief, looking up at Loki," Why are the strawberries gone?"

Loki and Thor looked at each other then pointed at the other childishly shouting," He did it!" in unison. I frowned and stared the two men down. Neither one moved a muscle until Loki awkwardly cleared his throat. " Got something to say?" I asked in a sickly sweet tone.

Loki looked like a deer caught in the headlights of an eighteen wheeler. " What? No! Of course not," he laughed, glancing to Thor in a silent plea for help.

I snapped my fingers in front of his eyes and grabbed the front of his shirt. " I'm right here," I snapped again as he glanced at his brother," No, no. Look at me and tell me what happened to the strawberries because I can cause a lot of damage to people even if they're taller than me."

Loki smiled slightly," Thor and I got hungry. OW!" The god yelped as I whacked him upside the head.

I flicked his nose then pointed to Thor," You're next, blondie. You better be a fast runner."

Thor shuffled his feet for a moment, shot a glance at Loki, and took off running. I patted the top of Loki's head and charged after the blonde. Thor ran fast for a guy his size, but I was faster. I pushed myself harder and tackled Thor, but he managed to stay standing pick me up with one hand. I frowned and flicked his nose.

The blonde yelped in surprise and nearly dropped me, but I managed to bonk him on top of the head and flick his nose a couple times. " Bad, Thor!" I said, waggling my finger in front of his face," You do not eat all of the strawberries. Now put me down please."

Thor and I stared at each other in silence for a moment then burst out laughing as he put me down. I hugged him and giggled. " I wish you were my brother," I laughed," That would be pretty awesome. Now I must go find food."

As I walked away from Thor, I could have sworn he said under his breath," You may eventually be my little sister." I decided to brush it off as my head playing tricks on me and returned to the common room as Loki, Barton, and Stark ran out of the elevator and into the kitchen carrying bags of things.

Tilting my head to one side, I walked up behind them and looked at the stuff. " What's all this?"

The three of them screamed and clung to each other, startled by my sudden appearance. " Natasha is approaching her time of the month," Barton stated.

" We are taking necessary steps to avoid being murdered," Stark added.

" We learned this a while ago," Loki whimpered, and all three men shuddered from the memory.

I frowned in confusion. " I'm not sure that I completely understand, but I know that being on one's period can make anyone dangerous," I sighed, leaning against the counter and watching as the three men worked feverishly to put away everything they had brought in.

Then Stark pulled out a box of strawberries, and I grabbed his wrist before he could put them in the fridge. " Hand over the berries and everyone lives," I threatened, holding out a hand for the box.

Loki and Barton looked at each other then back at me in fear. When I don't get my strawberries, I can get violent. Stark relinquished the box, and I released his wrist with a smile. " Smart man," I chuckled, walking away.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Happy Fourth of July everybody! Alright, I'm a dork. I LOVE fireworks. Absolutely love them. I can't help it. They are so pretty! Ok! To the reviews!**

**bellabella882: Here you go! I have updated! ;) I hope you like it.**

**gforcejedi: Yep. I went there. That would be terrifying to witness if Stark was there. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**cutie5lexis: I'm glad to have made you laugh, and I see what you were getting at there. Anyway! I think you might enjoy this chapter... At least I hope you will.**

**Anyway! I don't own the song I used in this chapter. Now, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Fireworks

The two gods sat facing each other in silence. The blonde inhaled deeply then looked the other in the eyes. " So, what is it that you wished to speak with me about, Loki?" he asked softly, wary of the young woman sleeping in the room across the hall.

" Oh, I think you know why, Thor. I need your advice and your help. Please, brother. I am scared by what I feel," the raven-haired god pleaded.

" You... What do you wish me to tell you? I cannot help if you do not tell me what you need. Be more specific!"

" I think that I may have fallen for her, brother."

" I know that you have."

" How? How can you possibly know? How can you know when I myself do not?" Loki snapped, lashing out at his brother in frustration with himself.

" I have noticed certain changes in your behavior. I am not as blind as you may think," the blonde sighed, not at all fazed by his brother's behavior.

" But how did you know? How did you know that you had fallen for Jane?" Loki asked, running a hand through his hair," I am not sure of myself, brother, and that is feeling I have not experienced for quite some time."

" I knew that I loved Jane because every moment I was away from her was torture to my mind and soul. At times, I felt that I could not breathe without her beside me," Thor explained quietly with a soft smile curving his lips," And when I was with her, every moment felt like bliss. I can see that she cares for you, Loki. You must have courage and take a leap of faith. You cannot force love."

Loki looked at his older brother in awed gratitude, and he crushed him in a hug. " Thank you, Thor. I-I owe you," he stuttered," But I must ask you one more thing. How can I tell her how I feel?"

" You're clever, brother," Thor laughed, patting his brother's back gently," You will find a way."

And with that, the blonde left the room, and Loki was left alone in his room to think.

Sky's POV

I woke up at the crack of dawn and instantly felt an adrenaline rush only a day like this cold bring. " Happy Fourth of July, Nick," I muttered, sending my brother a quick text before slipping into the bathroom to shower.

Once I was clean, I had JARVIS play some music while I got dressed for the day. Ironically, as the thought of fireworks crossed my mind, Katy Perry's Firework started playing. I couldn't help myself. I started laughing, dancing around wildly, and singing along at the top of my lungs.

" 'Cause baby you're a firework!" I sang as I pulled on my bra," Come on show 'em what you're worth!" I pulled on a loose, black shirt.

" Make 'em go ' Oh, oh, oh!'" I giggled as I pulled out a pair of dark, skinny jeans, " As you shoot across the sky-y-y!"

I kept singing as I pulled on a pair of red converse high tops and turned to walk out of my room but stopped short as I saw Loki standing in the doorway grinning. The music promptly stopped as I felt my face heat up, and I shuffled my feet awkwardly. " So, how much of that did you see?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head.

" Only the last thirty seconds. You have a beautiful voice, Sky."

" Thanks. My brother always told me I was gifted with the voice of an angel," I laughed, feeling slightly less awkward.

" He's right, and you are up early. What's the occasion?" Loki asked, a mischievous smirk tugging at his lips.

" The Fourth of July! There's gonna be fireworks tonight!" I giggled, bouncing up and down excitedly.

" Oh yes, the American celebration in honor of their independence. I usually spend the night trying not to get too involved in all the partying and drinking," Loki sighed.

I frowned and put my hands on my hips. " That shall change tonight, my friend! You and I are going to sit on the roof and watch the fireworks together! Simply because I hate the thought of you being all alone, and I love fireworks. So I guess my plan is a win win scenario for me," I laughed, absently brushing my hair into a ponytail.

" Don't do that," Loki said suddenly," Don't pull your hair back. I like it down."

I smiled and let my hair down," Okay, sheesh. No need to startle me. All you had to do was ask," I teased, running a hand through my hair as I walked out of my room.

I was proud of myself as of late since I had survived my first week with a PMSing Natasha. She had been even more threatening than usual, and I had nearly died for taking her spot on the couch the first morning. I was pulled from my thoughts as Loki and I entered the common room to see Stark and Steve arguing about what they should do during the fireworks.

I sighed as they started getting on each other's nerves and taunting each other. " Oh for the love of strawberries! Just whip 'em out and measure them already! Stop arguing already," I snapped, shoving my way between them and strutting into the kitchen," It makes you look like hormonal teenaged girls."

I got a couple strawberries from the fridge and bit into one as Stark, Steve, and Loki all looked at me like I was crazy. " Sky, this is important! Capsicle wants us to head out into town to watch the fireworks, but I think we should all hang out and have fun at the tower."

I pursed my lips as I thought for a moment then took another bite of strawberry. " What are you telling me for? I already have plans," I said, leaning on the counter and smirking.

" Ugh, you're real helpful, ya know that?" Steve asked sarcastically.

" Sure do, Cappy. I try to make things difficult for Stark. You got caught in the crossfire," I walked past them with my strawberries and left them to their arguing.

Later that night, I dragged a very reluctant Loki up onto the roof and had him sit with me to watch the random bursts of color in the sky. " They're so pretty," I murmured, gazing up in awe as the fireworks lit up the starry sky.

" They don't even begin to compare with you," Loki sighed.

I smiled and hoped that my blush wasn't visible as I looked over at him. " Sky, I feel that I should tell you," Loki started, looking a bit nervous," I've fallen for you, and I know that a monster like me could never hope to win the heart of a woman like you. I..."

I cut him off by throwing myself on him in a bone-crushing hug and kissing him. " You are not a monster, and I'm pretty sure that I've fallen for you as well."

I felt Loki sigh in relief and wrap his arms around me. We just sat like that for a while and watched the fireworks until I began to fall asleep on Loki. I smiled sleepily as Loki carried me back inside and back to my room. " Goodnight, Loki," I murmured as he lay me down on my bed and pulled the covers over me.

" Goodnight, Sky," he whispered, kissing my forehead.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys! My brother has demanded that he make an appearance, and he also wrote most of this chapter. I apologize if it is extremely random and makes no sense. To the review!**

**cutie5lexis: I'm glad you thought last chapter was cute. You are absolutely right! Strawberries are better with chocolate! Unless you're like my poor aunt and are allergic to chocolate.**

**Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Random like my Brother

I woke up with so much energy that I could barely stand still as I got dressed for the day. I pulled on an outfit composed of a loose red T-shirt, acid-wash jeans, and black converse before running out towards the common room in search of food.

I slid to a stop as I entered the room to be greeted by the sight of my brother and his wife standing off to the side and speaking quietly with Loki. Then my brother's "twin sense", as he called it, kicked in, and he whipped around to see me. " SKY!"

I braced myself as he tackled me to the floor in a hug. " Bonjour, mon frère. Comment-allez vous?" I asked, shocked into speaking our second language.

" Comme ci comme ça. Et toi?" Nick responded happily.

" Tres bien! Loki est mon petit ami!" I squealed," Je pense..."

Loki seemed to perk up as he heard me say his name, but Carly, my brother's poor wife, didn't seem to understand a word. " Excuse me, but what are you two saying?" Carly asked.

Nick and I both looked at each other then to Carly and said in perfect unison," Nos vies!" Loki and Carly both sighed in defeat as Nick and I began laughing our heads off and standing up.

Then Nick looked at me and started laughing even more. " Loki est ton petit ami? Vraiment?"

" Oui. Vraiment, fermez votre bouche!" I snapped, smacking his arm.

Loki looked from my brother to me then to Carly. " Do you have any idea what they're talking about?"

" Not in the slightest. You?"

" Nope."

Nick and I giggled, and I cleared my throat. " We were just catching up a bit. Sorry for excluding you two," I said, smiling apologetically," So, what brings you two here?"

Carly grinned," Well, since you and Nick haven't been around each other very much, and I wanted to see more places, we decided to come visit you. Luckily, I have a wristband of my own," she said, holding out her arm for me to see.

I smiled and hugged her. " It's nice to see you both. It will be interesting to see how Stark reacts to my brother and sister-in-law arriving."

" Hey, Sky!" Stark shouted as he walked in.

" Speak of the devil and he shall appear," I muttered loud enough for Nick, Loki, and Carly to hear. " Hey, Tony. What can I do for you when you stop being so annoying?" I asked the genius, linking arms with my twin.

" Ha ha, very funny. Why are there two strangers in the tower?"

" Because they are my family, and you are fun to annoy," I responded, leaning on my brother and winking smugly.

Stark threw his hands up in the air and turned around to leave. " Oh, Loki! Mind if I tell Thor about how you and Sky on the roof last night?"

" What?" Nick and Carly shouted as they looked at me.

Loki stalked right up to Stark with a furious look on his face, but I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. " Loki, don't kill him. He's valuable," I sighed wearily, tightening my grip on Loki's freezing arm.

" Just one icicle through his tongue," Loki growled in my mind.

" Loki, no. Control yourself and back down. You don't want to deal with the consequences, trust me," I responded calmly.

Loki took a step back from Stark and let his arm return to its normal temperature. " Well, then. You've tamed the beast, Sky," Stark teased.

Then my fist collided with his nose. " Shut your mouth," I snarled, grabbing the genius by the front of his shirt," I stopped Loki because he has a bad enough rep. I, on the other hand, am free to beat you within an inch of your life then skin you alive. Ready to be silent or shall I get started?"

" I'll shut up," he yelped, struggling away from me and running out of the room.

" Nicely handled, Sky," Nick laughed, walking up to me," Heads?"

" Or tails?" I asked, looking back at my brother.

" What?" Loki asked, staring at my twin in confusion.

" Heads?" Nick asked, pulling out a quarter.

" Or tails?" I finished, leaning on my brother's shoulder as he tossed the coin to Loki.

" What are you two talking about?"

" They're talking about which face of the coin will face up when you toss it back," Carly explained, smiling at us.

" Uh... Tails," Loki sighed, tossing me the coin.

I caught it and held it in my palm for my brother to see. " Told you," Nick said, smiling at the head facing up in my palm.

" Shut up," I laughed, shoving him gently," You know I could kill you in the blink of an eye."

My brother feigned terror and his behind his wife. " Carly, protect me! Sky's lost her mind! Wait," he paused and gave me a smirk," She never had it!"

" Twerp!" I shouted, lunging for him," Get back here!"

We began running all over the place like we were kids, but Loki and Carly eventually stopped us and made us calm down. " Oh my word, is it really that time?" Carly asked, looking at her wristwatch," Nick, we're gonna be late!"

My twin kissed the top of my head and walked over to Loki. Nick held out his hand to Loki, and I smiled as the prankster took it. " You hurt my sister in anyway, and I will murder you," Nick threatened," Nice seeing you!"

Carly and I shook our heads as my brother hopped over to his wife. " See you in a week!" Nick shouted as he and Carly teleported out.

" Was he serious about killing me?"

" Afraid so. Want some tea?" I asked randomly, running a hand through my hair.

" That would be nice."

" Then you better make it yourself. I'm gonna take a shower. Chasing my twerp of a twin was not a wise decision," I sighed, walking out of the room and leaving Loki staring at me in shock.

* * *

**A/N: Okay! As you know, I dont usually put in after notes. I also don't usually write in a different language, so I decided to type up the literal translations.**

**Bonjour, mon frère. Comment-allez vous?- Good day, my brother. How goes it?**

**Comme ci comme ça. Et toi?- Like this like that. And you?**

**Tres bien! Loki est mon petit ami! Je pense.- Very good! Loki is my boyfriend! I think.**

**Nos vies!- Our lives!**

**Loki est ton petit ami? Vraiment?- Loki is your boyfriend? Really?**

**Oui. Vraiment, fermez votre bouche!- Yes. Really, shut your mouth!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Alright! In this chapter, you get to see what Loki, Nick, and Carly were talking about in the beginning of laster chapter. My brother wrote the beginning, anis he is going to reply to the review on last chapter.**

**cutie5lexis: Glad I could change things up a bit, and I am actually ADHD. Oh well, it's part of why my sister puts up with me. ;)**

**Now, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Infection

The young woman watched in silence as her husband spoke quietly with the taller, dark-haired man. " Are you sure of this?" the taller asked, worry etched into his face.

" She was bitten wasn't she?" the woman's husband snapped," That's how it spread through the beasts. They were bitten by inter-dimensional bugs that created the virus, and she was bitten by a beast. She is infected, Loki."

The taller man ran a hand through his hair and struggled to keep a calm face. " What do you want me to do, Nick? She's your sister, and you know more about this than I."

" You have a healing chamber on Asgard, right? It can cure anything can't it?" the young woman asked.

" Yes, there is a chamber in the palace. I could take her there! Excellent idea, Carly," Loki exclaimed, taking the young woman's hands in his.

" There's a problem with that," Nick sighed," Any travel involving teleportation will speed up the virus. If you get her to Asgard, you better move fast otherwise she'll die. I only know this much about the virus because I got worried about her when I heard about the energy beast Maya sent after her."

" What will the virus do to her?"

" It acts as a poison to the body and mind. If she survives it, she will be very different. The virus will make her hallucinate, and if she notices something wrong, her mind will play tricks to keep her from seeing it properly. If you can cure her, she'll be the same as she is now." Suddenly Nick whipped around and tackled a young woman to the ground," SKY!"

Sky's POV

Nick and Carly's visit was quite random but very welcome. After they left, I returned to my room for a shower. Chasing my brother had gotten me sweaty and a bit scraped up from running into walls. When I entered my bathroom, I turned on the shower and began stripping down, but something caught my eye as I pulled of my shirt. The scar I had received from the dragon in the tower was black, and some veins spreading out around the bit were black as well. " What?" I murmured, rubbing my eyes.

Then the black coloring had disappeared. " That's weird. I could've sworn I saw something wrong with that bite," I thought aloud," Oh well. Guess I'm just really tired."

In the shower, I saw the veins in my hands turn black, and I screamed in shock. Something was definitely wrong with me, and I was scared. I jumped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body before running out to find Loki. If anyone could fix me, it would be him.

My feet slipped and slid on the tile floor of the tower, but that didn't stop me from finding Loki quickly. As soon as he saw me, his eyes grew wide, and he ran to me. He grabbed my shoulders firmly and held me at arm's length. " Sky, you have a problem," he said calmly, hands rubbing little circles on my shoulders. I felt his hands grow colder and looked at my shoulders to see that veins on my arms and hands were black. " Your brother told me that the energy beast that bit you had infected you with the virus that had killed many of the beasts. We need to get to Asgard," Loki stated, picking me up bridal style," Hold on."

He ran down and out of the tower, not bothering to teleport even though we were on the top floor. Once he got us outside, he took off running to Central Park. We received loads of questioning looks as Loki carried me, but I buried my face in his neck to keep myself calm. I knew my heart was pounding in my chest, and I felt Loki's pulse racing as pressed my cheek to his neck.

" Loki, why didn't you teleport us?" I asked quietly as he ran to a large, open area and squeezed me to his chest.

" I just need you to hold on a little longer, Sky," he whispered into my ear, not answering my question. Then he threw his back and yelled to the sky," Heimdall! Open the Bifrost!"

I heard people gasp as Loki and I were engulfed in light and teleported into Asgard. As soon as we arrived, I felt woozy and groaned in discomfort as my head began pounding, and my ears started ringing. " Loki," I gasped, tightening my grip on his shoulders," I feel sick."

" Just hold on, Sky. You'll be alright," he whispered reassuringly in my ear. " Heimdall..."

" I sent for horses as soon as you left the tower," a deep voice said, cutting Loki off.

I heard Loki murmur his thanks, and he helped me up on a horse before hopping up behind me. " Just stay with me, Sky," I heard Loki say from behind me as the horse took off running," Just look around and hang in there. Please."

I tried my hardest to look at our surroundings and was awed by the beauty of Asgard. It was beautiful and glittered in the sunlight. I heard people cheer as Loki rode past, but they were silent as they noticed me. The people of Asgard were beautiful, and I could easily see why the Vikings thought these people gods.

Then we arrived at the palace, and Loki leaped off the horse. " Almost there, Sky. Just a little longer," he said, sounding like he was trying convince himself more than me.

He lifted me off the horse, and I clutched at the towel wrapped around me to make sure that it was still there. Palace guards greeted Loki and opened the doors of the palace for him as he ran with me in his arms. I tried to look around as Loki carried me, but my head was beginning to feel like it was going to explode.

I murmured Loki's name as everything began growing dark. " Hold on, Sky. Hold on," he begged, laying me down in soft bed with golden light around it," Please, hold on."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Alright! I don't have anything to say except ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Time for a nap

It was dark. And cold. And I was scared. Something was snoring softly near my head, and I was holding something soft and warm in my right hand. My eyelids weighed a ton, and I felt incredibly weak. Then a loud bang sounded around me, and I whimpered in fear as I found that I could not move. " Brother! Is she awake yet?" a loud voice asked as the snoring stopped abruptly.

" She should be, but her body is weak. The virus nearly killed her before I could get her here," a calm voice replied from my right.

" We are here for you, Sky," the first voice said from my left as something warm grabbed my left hand," You're alright."

" Thor, let her rest. She needs sleep and time to recover," the second voice sighed.

" Forgive me, Loki. Pleasant dreams, Sky," Thor said apologetically before squeezing my hand and leaving.

" You're safe, Sky. Sleep," Loki murmured, kissing my forehead.

I struggled to open my eyes, but I was too weak and gave up. I tried to speak, but I barely got out a syllable before I slipped into a dream. I was on a beautiful, black stallion riding through a forest, and there was someone with me. Someone riding ahead of me on a gray stallion, but I couldn't make out who it was.

The rider took a sharp turn to avoid a large dragon that came tumbling onto the path with its large fangs bared. It snarled as I tried to turn my horse away, but I couldn't stop. The dragon lunged for me, and I screamed.

I shot upright breathing heavily and looked around. I was laying on a very soft and comfy bed with golden particles floating around me, and I was in a large room with walls made of what looked like gold. Then the huge, golden, double doors flew open, and Thor and Loki ran in looking ready to kill.

" Sky, what's wrong?" Loki asked, running over to me and kneeling by my side.

" I'm alright. Just a bad dream. I get those a lot," I gasped, placing a hand on my chest to help regulate my breathing. Then I noticed," I'm not wearing any clothes, am I?"

" Hm? No. Not unless you count the towel clinging to your um... chest," Loki stated, looking away sheepishly.

I slapped his arm." Get out! And please have someone get me clothes that do not involve skirts!" I shouted, sending a warning glance at a maid about to bring in a dress.

I struggled to my feet after Loki and Thor left to go find me clothes. " This is ridiculous. I've only been out cold for a few hours right? Why am I so weak?" I sighed, pushing myself to my feet and wobbling over to the door. I struggled out into the hallway and clutched the wall for support.

I tied my towel tightly around my chest and stumbled down the hall, feeling like I had too much to drink. Then I heard Loki and Thor talking up ahead and hid behind a plant as they came out of a room in front of me. " Are you sure?" Thor asked, seemingly worried a bit.

" Yes, Thor, I'm sure, but I intend to wait a while longer," Loki replied softly, " Let's see if we can snatch some of Sif's pants. They should be about her size."

" Perhaps we should ask before she spears us," Thor suggested, obviously wary of the legendary warrior.

Their conversation faded as they walked away, and I got too curious for my own good. I quietly stood up and darted across the hall to the room Loki and Thor had come from, sure to be quiet as possible. If anyone saw me, they would most likely send me straight back to bed.

I shoved one of the doors open and slipped inside then closed the door as quietly as possible. Then I turned around and saw the most beautiful room I had ever been in. There were shelves of books lining the walls, a beautiful writing desk was shoved in a corner by a window to a balcony, and a gorgeous bed near the doorway to a bathroom. I wobbled to the middle of the room and turned around to try and take in all of the beauty.

Then I began noticing all of the gold and green in the room and stopped facing the bathroom. " I feel sick," I muttered, running in and emptying the few contents if my stomach into the toilet.

I stumbled back out a few minutes later and stepped out onto the balcony for a breath of fresh air. " What are you doing in here?" someone asked from the door causing me to yelp and whip around to see Loki standing in the doorway holding some pants.

" I got bored," I stated, pushing myself against the railing of the balcony as Loki stalked towards me," And I started to wander around."

" You could have hurt yourself! Someone could have seen you!" he said, scolding me for my little adventure," And now I sound like my mother."

I took a few steps towards Loki until my legs collapsed under me, and the prince caught me. " Geez. How long was I asleep? A week?"

" Try a month."

" Come again?"

" You were unconscious for a month."

" Oh my gosh," I breathed, " Does my brother know?"

" He was ready to rip my throat out."

" Sounds about right," I sighed, forcing myself to stand on my own two feet," Where is he now?"

" He's staying across the hall from me," Loki sighed, glaring at the door.

" He what? No! No no no! He is not!" I shouted, back pedaling towards the wall.

Loki laughed," He was here last week. Carly made him go back home."

I punched Loki's arm," Jerk."

" Oh, I stole some pants for you. And a maid gave me some underwear for you," Loki said, holding out the clothes for me," Feel free to use my bathroom."

Suspicion confirmed. This was in fact Loki's room. " Thanks," I took the clothes," What about a top?"

" Oh, I also snatched a corset," Loki said, holding out said death trap," You can wear one of my tunics over it if you wish."

I bit my lip and stepped into bathroom and shut the door behind me before untying the ridiculous knot holding up my towel. I pulled on the underwear then picked up the pants. They were made of black leather and were obviously made for wearing under armor.

Then I picked up the corset and wondered how in the world was I going to tie up the back. I slipped it on and walked out for Loki to see. " Could you possibly lace me up in the back?" I asked, turning for him to see the back of the corset.

I heard Loki snort in laughter and felt the strings begin to tighten. Then the corset was suddenly pressed to my torso, but I could still breathe easily. " How is that?" Loki asked, smirking as I turned around.

I laughed and threw my towel at him. " I think I would look better with a shirt on," I stated, folding my arms over my chest.

" My shirts are in the second drawer of my dresser," Loki sighed, pointing to a huge dresser that I had somehow missed when I first walked in.

I muttered my thanks as I walked slowly to the dresser and pulling open the second drawer. " Green. Green. Green. Green. Green. Green. Do you only have green shirts?" I asked, carefully digging through the drawer.

" I think that I have a few black ones at the bottom," Loki groaned, flopping onto his bed.

" Thanks," I sighed, pulling out a black tunic with gold embroidery," What's up?"

I flopped down next to Loki, wiggling into the shirt. " I didn't sleep much while you were unconscious. I guess this is just an end result," Loki murmured, curling into a ball on top of the covers.

I frowned, looking him over." You might not want to take a nap in battle armor. Doesn't look like that would be very comfortable," I sighed, poking Loki's ribs.

Loki rolled over and sprawled out on his back and sent me a pleading look. " What? What do you want me to do? Take your armor off?" I asked. He nodded, and I threw my hands up in the air," It was a rhetorical question!" I shouted, crawling on top of him to help him out of the armor anyway.

I fumbled with the straps on the armor, but Loki seemed way too tired to care until I made him roll over to completely remove the armor from his torso. He groaned in discomfort, and I giggled at how he looked. " Get over it, ya big baby!" I laughed, taking his armor and laying it over a rather comfy looking chair.

" Come here," Loki moaned, trying to wiggle out of the tunic he had been wearing under his armor," I'm stuck."

I looked back at him and bit my lip. He was twisted up with the shirt over his head, and one arm was stuck behind his back. I walked back over to him and helped him out of the shirt. " There," I sighed, tossing the tunic away from him," Now-EEK!"

Loki wrapped his arms around my waist and rolled over. " Shush," Loki muttered, squeezing me to his bare chest," Nap time."

I wiggled a little, but Loki squeezed me again. I turned around and buried my face in his shoulder. He smelled of leather, spice, and a little bit like ice, but I thought it was nice. " Ok. Sleepy time," I murmured, allowing myself to fall asleep again.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: AAAAND I'M BACK BABY! I have been freakishly busy lately, and I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. Ugh, I feel like a horrible person for ditching this for a date. Bad Sky, bad! Ugh! To the review!**

**cutie5lexis: Sorry. If you want, I can write a something absolutely full of fluff as a side story to this! There isn't much, but there is PDA in this. I guess... I'm just gonna shut up.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 17: JUST GO TO SLEEP!

Something shook my arm. " Sky." It shook my arm again. " Sky, wake up." Then it shook me by my shoulders. " Sky!"

" Meh... Sleep," I groaned, batting my hand at whoever was trying to wake me up.

I was pulled onto someone's lap, and I groaned in protest. " Sky, time for dinner." I groaned and smacked whoever had pulled me onto their lap.

My hand connected with bare skin that was cold as ice, and I felt my wrists be grabbed by very cold hands and pinned above my head. " You asked for it," the person laughed laying their freezing cold hand on my belly and tickling me.

I squealed with laughter and tried desperately to pull me hands free. " Stop! Stop! I'm awake!" I begged, trying to kick the jerk holding me.

I opened my eyes to see Loki shirtless and smirking like the devil. " Good to see you're awake. You have to get properly dressed before you can go to dinner," Loki sighed, pulling his tunic off of me and it on himself.

" What? why?"

" Dinner is in five minutes. That's why," Loki sighed, pushing me to my feet and frowning at me," You look horrible."

I frowned and folded my arms over my chest. " Gee, I wonder why. Maybe it's because I haven't eaten in a month!"

Loki laughed and shook his head. " C'mon. You need proper attire for dining amongst royalty."

He snapped his fingers, and I was suddenly wearing a gorgeous, ruby-red dress with long flowing sleeves. I glanced down at my feet and saw that u was wearing black flats, and my hands were finely manicured. " Now for that mess on your head. As much as I love seeing your hair down, you should have your hair pulled away from your face tonight."

Then my hair was suddenly out of my face in a sort of peacock hairstyle. My hair was pulled away from my face yet fanned out in the back while my bangs were left alone to frame my face. " There. You're ready," Loki sighed, pulling on some fancy-looking clothes," And we can go."

The walking to the dining room was long and boring, and I didn't bother to pay attention to where Loki was leading me until we walked into a large room with several people seated at a table piled with food. An older man with a golden eyepatch sat at the head of the table, and I felt very small and insignificant as I looked at everyone sitting at the table.

All eyes were on Loki and me as we walked in, and I felt freakishly out of place with everyone present. " Loki, Sky, how nice of you to finally join us," the older man sighed," Please take your seats."

Loki lead me over towards the empty seats between the older man and Thor. Loki sat down next to his brother and had me sit between him and the old man wearing the eyepatch. " I apologize if I seem intimidating, Skylar," the old man whispered," I am Odin, king of Asgard. My sons were very worried while you were healing, and I am pleased to see you on your feet again."

I felt very small next to Odin. " I... Um... Thank you very much for allowing me to come here. I apologize for any inconveniences that my presence may have caused."

" No worries, my dear. You are very welcome here, and my son, Loki, has told me that your birthday is coming up soon."

" Father," Loki hissed, obviously uncomfortable.

" I really can't verify that since I have no idea what the date is. I'm afraid that being unconscious for a month has left me feeling rather disoriented," I laughed nervously.

" It's the eleventh of August," Loki stated," I believe your brother said that your birthday is the twenty-eighth. Am I correct?"

I nodded slowly," Yes. Forgive me if I appear a bit unfocused at the moment. I'm just worried about my brother. We always spend our birthday together."

Odin smiled," You can return to Midgard when you are fully recovered. With any luck, that will be before your birthday. If not, we can always arrange for your family to come here."

I blushed at Odin's generosity. " That is very kind of you," I gasped," I would appreciate that very much."

Then Thor and two men seated further down the table shouted my name and looked to me. " Um, can I help you?"

A large, redheaded man with a monstrous beard was the first to speak up. " We are all wondering how you attained that scar on your left shoulder."

A slim blonde man with a small and pointed beard was the next to speak. " It is quite unusual for such a beautiful young maiden to have such a vicious looking scar."

Thor grinned with a mouthful of meat. " I have also been wondering about it, Sky! Please, tell us!"

Loki placed an arm around my shoulders protectively, but I placed a hand on his shoulder. " You don't want to do that. I tell stories with my hands and wide gestures," I warned, winking at Thor and the two men.

" It was about six years ago, and I had just turned seventeen. My brother had just gone on a bit of a wild adventure with our cousins, and I fell through a rift in the dimensions into a rather interesting situation," I began using certain gestures with my arms that required Loki move his arm from my shoulders," I joined a party of fifteen men, and I found myself a sword to defend myself. No sooner had we stepped out into the open, I was tackled by a giant wolf, which was the size of a small horse."

Everyone gasped as I moved the collar of the dress to reveal more of the scar. " The nasty beast clamped its broad, square jaws on my shoulder and would have ripped me apart had I not rammed the blade of my sword through its eye and into its brain," I stated, shuddering at the memory.

" Then, later during our journey, I was attacked by another giant wolf, but this one was bigger and much uglier. It shook me around then threw me like a doll, but I forced myself to my feet and charged the beast once more. I did not manage to kill until the very end of our journey, after my brother had joined us," I paused to gauge the reactions of everyone at the table," That however, is another tale for another time. I am famished after a month of unconsciousness, and the food is calling to me," the people at the table groaned in disappointment. " If you do not mind, I will eat my dinner and consider telling you the whole story."

They cheered and let me eat before I told the whole story of the journey, trying my hardest to make the fights seem more intense than they actually were. One thing I noticed that bothered me though, was how angry Loki looked whenever I mentioned the times I had gotten hurt or kissed the leader of the men I had been traveling with. Then at the end when I said that I had been impaled on a spear, Loki slammed his fists down on the table and stormed out.

The room went silent, and I bit my lower lip. I hesitated for a split second before running out after him. I saw him speed walking down the hall with ice forming in his footsteps, and I chased him down. " Loki!"

" What?" He growled, obviously upset.

" Why did my story upset you so much?" I asked, tentatively reaching out to take his hand.

" You made him sound so perfect. As though you loved him. Why not stay there with him?" Loki growled, not meeting my eyes.

" He died honorably, and I respect his courage. However, I chose not to stay with him," I reached up and gently placed my hand on Loki's face," Do you know why?"

" You didn't like his beard?"

" I actually didn't mind the beard. I didn't stay because I did not love him," I forced Loki to look at me," So stop behaving like a jealous child."

He looked shocked and slowly leaned towards me. " You can stop me at anytime," Loki murmured, his face only an inch away from mine.

" Why would I do that?" I breathed, closing the distance and kissing him softly.

Loki placed his right hand on the small of my back and pulled me closer while he ran his left hand through my hair and let it down. My hand on his face slid back into his hair, and the other found its way onto his shoulder. After a minute, we pulled apart, breathless, and I couldn't help but smile.

" My room?" Loki asked breathlessly, but I bit my lip with worry. " What's wrong?"

" I'm sorry. Call me old fashioned but there's an old tradition that I would like to keep. I won't have sex until I'm married," I murmured, looking down.

" I'm sorry," Loki whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of my head," I shouldn't have assumed."

I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest. " Don't get upset over my past," I ordered, poking him hard.

We laughed and began walking to Loki's room slowly. We exchanged stupid stories about our brothers the whole walk back to his room, and we laughed at all the stupid adventures we had been on. " So you seriously let your brother use you as bait, so he could steal a cake from your mother?"

" That is correct. Nick and I were dangerous little buggers with sugar addictions. It was actually pretty funny, our Aunt Jay was deathly allergic to chocolate, but she left bars of it out whenever we came to visit. Even if we didn't call first," I smiled and tilted my head to the side," She was pretty cool like that."

" What happened to her?" Loki asked, emerald eyes glistening with interest.

" She died in a car crash. Plain and simple," I stated, biting back the urge to sob and blinking hard to stop the tears.

" I'm sorry," Loki murmured, placing an arm around my shoulders as we arrived at his room.

I gave him a bittersweet smile," I guess this is where we part," I laughed.

" Sleep with me."

" Loki, I already told you..."

" Just sleeping. No nightly activities. Please, Sky," Loki pleaded, taking my hands in his.

One glance at his perfect kicked puppy face was all it took for me to cave. I bowed my head with a smile and took a step towards him. " Alright," I sighed, before whipping around and putting my finger dangerously close to his face," But absolutely NO funny business. Just sleep."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Ok! I admit that this chapter is not my best work, and I readily apologize for that. To the review!**

**cutie5lexis: I am the same way! This is going to get more interesting in the coming chapters.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 18: The City

I woke up feeling very comfortable and mildly warm. Inhaling deeply through my nose, I detected the scent of leather, spice, and ice. Then the pillow I was clinging to began moving. " For the love of strawberries, tell me you didn't do anything stupid," I groaned, looking up at Loki's smirk.

" I didn't do anything. You decided to cling to me all on your own," he purred, kissing my forehead," How do you manage to wake up at five in the morning without an alarm clock?"

I laughed and tried to pull away from Loki. " Force of habit I guess," I paused to yawn," I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that your shirtless and have a beautiful body. Ohmygosh, I am so shutting up now."

Loki smirked even more and leaned down to kiss me. " I have a beautiful body? Well then..." I slipped out of his grip and made him kiss the pillow.

I frowned and crawled out of the bed. " I'm not staying in bed all day. I'm going to see the city," I sighed, walking halfway across the room before realizing that I was only wearing Loki's tunic," Loki."

The prince flinched at my tone and pointed to the clothes laid out on a chair. " Those are yours!" Loki yelped, hiding under the covers.

I quickly pulled on the underwear, pants, and corset before failing at several attempts to tie up the death trap bra before hanging my head in defeat. Then I ran forward and practically tackled Loki off the bed," Help me tie up this stupid corset!"

" Alright! You only have to ask!" the prince yelped," There's no need to be upset!"

I looked down at him in disbelief," You spent too much time with my brother. Tie me up!" I hopped up and turned my back towards him.

The strings were pulled tight, and I fought the urge to squirm as I felt the corset squish my chest. " Too tight?" Loki asked, loosening the death trap.

" If I'm stop breathing, you'll be the first to know," I groaned, pulling on a black tunic and stealing one of Loki's belts.

I bounced around the room but stopped as Loki grabbed me by my shoulders. " Sky," he kissed my forehead," Stop bouncing. You'll break something."

" I want to see the city! I don't want to get stir crazy!" I yelped, grabbing Loki's hands," Please! Take me out in the city! Just for the day!"

Loki looked at me in shock, but I knew that I had won. The raven-haired prince sighed and pulled on a shirt. " Very well, I'll take you on a tour of the city. Would you prefer to be on foot or horseback?"

I yelped and launched myself onto Loki in a massive attack hug. " Horseback! Definitely horseback! I love horses! Ohmygosh!"

Loki laughed and wrapped his arms around me," That answers that question. Now, I'll have to make a slight adjustment to your shirt," he sighed, running his fingers down the side of the tunic and transforming it into a puffy, white shirt similar to a pirate's.

I squeaked in alarm as my pants changed as well but nodded in approval as I saw the change. The leather pants now came up and buttoned at my bellybutton while cutting off at my knee where the riding boots that Loki just materialized on my feet ended. Then I ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind me before shuffling through all the drawers and cabinets until I found a hair tie and brush for my now ridiculously long hair.

I bit my lip as I brushed out all the tangled in my hair until the dark mass was shiny and smooth. Then I carefully pulled my hair back into a tight ponytail while keeping my long bangs down to frame my face. " Alright! Ready to-" I trailed off as I exited the bathroom to see Loki wearing very princely clothing and brushing his hair," Whoa."

He smirked and looked at me innocently. " What? Are you surprised that I can in fact act like a prince?"

" No. Just... Whoa," I breathed, looking him over," You look amazing!" I hugged him again then forced him to sit down and frowned at him.

" What?"

" You cut your hair. I liked it longer," I grumbled, taking the brush away from Loki and running my hands through his very soft hair.

" And I like your hair down," Loki quipped back, reaching out to pull my hair down.

I slapped his hand away," If I'm riding a horse, I will need my hair pulled back."

" You are riding with me," Loki snapped," I don't want you to get hurt by one of the horses."

" Fine," I huffed, walking out into the hallway," Don't blame me if you can't see because of my hair."

After Loki and I were on a horse and headed out in the city, I felt a sharp tug on my hair before the dark mess cascaded down over my shoulders. " Don't restrain your hair," Loki whispered, urging the horse to canter into the city.

I couldn't help but look around and gawk at everything I saw. Every single building seemed to he made of gold, and all the people were gorgeous. They nodded and bowed in respect to Loki as he and I rode past on the horse, and I couldn't stop smiling.

" Ok. What's first?" I asked, turning to face Loki.

" Well," the prince looked over to a building with a large chimney," I was thinking that I should take you to the blacksmith and have him make you some proper armor. Then we would go to the library, and the last place is going to be a surprise."

I grinned at him and leaned back against him as he kept his arms wrapped around my waist and a firm grip on the reins of the horse. Loki flicked the reins and directed the horse to the blacksmith where he hopped off and helped me off the giant creature. " Ah, Prince Loki. How can I help you?" a sweaty looking man said from inside.

Loki wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me inside with him. " I was hoping that you could make some armor for my dear friend, Sky."

I smiled as the blacksmith happy rushed over to me and began taking my measurements for the armor. " What kind of fighting are you used to, Miss Sky?"

" I use mainly my fists, a sword, and the occasional use of a whip. I tend to go up against a wide variety of opponents," I stated, brushing my hair behind my ears with a swift movement of my hand.

" That is good. I will have this ready by tomorrow morning," the blacksmith said with a sweaty grin," Have a nice day."

Loki swept me back out to the horse and jumped up into the saddle before reaching down and pulling me up to sit in front of him. " Now for the library," Loki said, smiling happily.

I couldn't stop smiling. The library was huge, and Loki said that it had nearly a million books in just one side of the giant building. I could easily believe it from just a glance at the entrance hall.

After nearly an hour of showing me all his favorite books, Loki heard my stomach growl. I looked up at the prince and bit my lip in embarrassment," Sorry. My tummy gets aggressive when it wants food."

Loki threw his head back and laughed and pulled me into a hug. "Come on, we can come back later," he chuckled, taking my hand and leading me back outside.

Then I noticed all the people selling fresh fruit and practically dragged Loki over to the first cart I saw. He bought two large, red apples and handed me the smaller. " Bon appetite," he chuckled, taking a bite out of his apple.

I bit into the apple and moaned at how delicious it was. " Ohmygosh, this is delicious!" I giggled, taking another bite out of the wonderful, red fruit.

Loki simply smiled at me and ate his apple quickly before tossing the core to the horse. I laughed and finished off my apple quickly, so the horse could snack on the core. I skipped over to Loki and grinned happily. " Okay. What next?"

Loki looked up at the sky," It's around four in the afternoon now. I think we should start heading towards the surprise," he murmured, helping me onto the way too tall horse. Then he hopped up behind me and tied a green handkerchief over my eyes," It's a surprise, so you have to be blindfolded," he whispered.

I froze as my vision was suddenly limited to the dark green cloth covering my eyes. " Don't let me fall," I yelped, gripping the saddle for dear life," I'm terrified of heights."

Loki wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my shoulder. " I would never let you fall," he promised, kissing my cheek before urging the horse into a gallop.

I squeaked in alarm and leaned against Loki for security. I tightened my grip on the saddle and bit my lip to keep from screaming every time the horse turned. Then, after what felt like an eternity, we stopped. " We're here," Loki stated, removing the blindfold.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Ok. I suck at planning surprises, but I realized that my cat, Lily has yet to make an appearance. I've decided to rectify that mistake, but I must first respond to the review!**

**cutie5lexis: Yes. I think you did mention it, but I agree. Very hot.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 19: What a welcome surprise

I gasped as the blindfold fell away to reveal an absolutely gorgeous bridge glittering with many colors. Under the bridge was a raging sea, and I knew that I was madly in love with this world. The rainbow colored bridge was absolutely gorgeous, and I looked over my shoulder at Loki with a goofy grin on my face. " Please tell that I'm not hallucinating, and the rainbow bridge is actually right there."

Loki nodded with a smile on his handsome face. " Indeed it is. This bridge holds many memories for me, and I hope you get the chance to make memories here as well," he sighed, hugging me from behind and burying his face in my strawberry-scented hair.

" Same here," I breathed, inhaling the salty scent of the sea mixed with the smell of leather smothering me as Loki held onto me," This is a very good surprise."

" This is just the beginning. Thor, The Warriors Three, Lady Sif, and I were wondering if you would like to go on a little adventure with us tomorrow," Loki whispered, cool breath tickling the back of my neck.

I shuddered from the pleasurable chill and turned around to face Loki. I kissed him gently but pulled away after a few seconds," Sorry. I've got plans."

I slipped out of his shocked embrace and skipped over to the horse and stroked its muzzle. Loki stood perfectly still for a moment before shaking himself and turning to face me. " Plans? I thought you made things up as you went along!"

" I do, but I get the feeling that Nick might be visiting tomorrow! It's my twin sense! I can sometimes predict his visits," I sighed, standing by the horse," Are you going to help me back on the horse, or am I going to have to be the princess who saves herself?"

Loki smirked," I'd like to see you try to get up on the horse on your own."

I smirked back and stuck my foot in the stirrup before grabbing onto the saddle and hauling myself onto the horse. I grabbed the reins and winked at Loki," I've ridden horses bigger than this bareback. This ain't nothin, green bean."

Loki stared at me in complete shock. " That virus damaged your brain, didn't it?" the prince asked incredulously, jumping up behind me and taking the reins from me.

I laughed and pinched Loki's knee. " Shut up and steer the horse," Loki pinched my back," And stop pinching me!"

Loki just laughed and steered the horse onto the bridge towards a large, golden, globe-like structure. Then it started moving, and I gripped the saddle until my knuckles turned white. " Yet another reason for me to stay here," I squeaked, biting my lip.

Loki's hand moved up and pulled my lip from between my teeth. " Stop doing that," he grumbled," And what else is keeping you here, other than your health?"

" Oh," I hung my head," I said that didn't I. Well, other than the view, the food, the people, the palace, and the library?" I tilted by head back enough to see Loki's face," You might just be part of that seemingly growing list of reasons."

Loki's jaw dropped in shock, and he looked at me in mock hurt. " Might? You wound me, Sky."

Then the structure up a head began to stop spinning and returning to its original position. I then looked down and saw how high up the bridge was over the angry sea below. My body went rigid, and I bit my lip and closed my eyes.

Loki noticed my sudden change and tightened his arms around my waist. " Don't worry," Loki whispered," I won't let you fall."

I grabbed one of his hands and tried not to kill my lower lip or scream. Then I noticed the giant man wearing golden armor at the entrance to the structure. " What is with Asgard buildings and their matching security guards?" I asked, forcing myself not to think about how high up I was.

" Style," Loki chuckled," Mind not trying to break my hand?"

" Oh! Sorry!" I yelped, releasing his hand and grabbing the saddle again.

Loki stopped the horse directly in front of the man in golden armor and hopped off the horse. " Heimdall," Loki helped me off the horse," Did they return safely?"

" Yes, however," something snarled and cut the large man's sentence short," The beast is growing restless."

I frowned. That roar sounded familiar. " I know that sound," I muttered, running inside to see an old friend bound and muzzled," LILY!" I yelled, kneeling beside her head despite Loki's protest.

The large cat whimpered as I examined the ropes digging into her skin around her neck and ankles. " Poor baby," I cooed, stroking the lioness's head," I'll get you out of this."

" Poor baby?" Thor asked in disbelief from my right," She nearly took off my arm when your brother asked me to bring her here."

I frowned," Did you touch a large, red ball?"

" Maybe."

" That's why. Loki!" the prince flinched," Knife. Now."

" Why do you think I have a knife?" he asked in shock. I just raised my eyebrow, and he tossed me a knife," How do you do that?"

I caught the blade in two fingers and twirled it absently. " I'm a genius," I sighed, slicing the ropes holding my feline friend," I rescued Lily here seven years ago, a week before my twenty-second birthday, in Africa. I was traveling around with a little group of friends, and we took a little trip out to the savannah one morning. I found a little lion cub caught in a trap, bleeding to death."

Lily licked my face with her sandpaper tongue. " You are strange," Thor stated, holding a series of scratches on his arm.

I stood up and slapped his hand down then ran my fingers lightly over the scratches. " Lily," the lioness hung her head in shame then padded over to me," Are you proud of this?" She moaned and plopped down next to me," Didn't think so. What are you gonna do?"

She looked up at Thor's face pleadingly, and I poked him. " Kneel down, Thor," I whispered, glancing over at Loki and winking.

Thor looked the big cat right in her molten-gold eyes and froze as she placed a massive paw on each of his shoulders and licked his face. Thor laughed and tried to gently push her away until she started licking the scratches on his arm.

Then I thought of something," Um, guys?" Everyone stopped and looked to me," Where is Lily gonna sleep?"


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Oh my word! I found a ridiculous amount of shirtless Loki pics. Google is a dangerous place. I nearly died of nosebleeds, but I couldn't die before I finished this. To the review!**

**cutie5lexis: I love animals, and I seriously couldn't leave my baby girl, Lily, out of this story! I actually have her in my lap as I'm typing this. Enjoy this chapter!**

**AND ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 20: I ask for your permission

Lily had to be the most stubborn creature in the universe. She would not sleep anywhere unless I was present or couldn't fight sleep anymore. I ended up getting my own room in the palace with a miniature library and a small room for Lily.

I plopped down on the bed in my room and sighed contentedly. Then Lily hopped up onto the bed and lay down on top of me. I yelled in shock as her trapped me to my bed, and I started laughing uncontrollably. Lily began purring, the rumbling sound causing my whole body to vibrate, and I began laughing even more.

Then someone knocked on the door, and I stopped laughing as Lily began growling at the door. " Who is it?" I called out, struggling out from under Lily.

" Sky, it's me," Loki called out.

" Me who?" I asked playfully, sliding off the bed and creeping towards the door.

" I think you know who I am."

" Really? I don't think I do," I giggled, placing a hand on the doorknob.

" Sky, I don't have time for games. Please let me in," Loki snapped, and I stuck my tongue out at the door.

" Fine," I sighed, opening the door then walking back over to my bed and lay face down.

I heard Loki stride in and glanced up to see him holding a gorgeous suit of armor in his arms. " Loki," I breathed, hopping to my feet," Is that..."

" Your armor. It was finished early this morning," Loki sighed, setting the masterpiece on my bed," Now, I must go to my room and practice a few spells before lunch. Please don't disturb me."

I watched as he turned on heel and stalked out, and Lily padded over to stand besides me. " What's with him?" I asked, scratching the top of her head.

Then she nipped the back of my leg," Ow!" She began nudging me out of my room," What's up with you?" Lily yowled and ran to the door. " What? You want me to follow him? Even though he specifically said not to?" She sneezed and nodded at the same time, and I grinned. " How did I survive without you, my dear sidekick?" I ran out the door and down the hall.

Once I reached the room, I placed my hand on the doorknob and had to yank it away quickly from the cold. " What in the name of strawberries?" I muttered. " Loki?" I called out," Are you alright?"

" Go away, Sky."

" What's wrong?"

" Go away! I don't want you to see me like this."

" Like what? You've seen me at my most vulnerable moments. It's only a matter of time before yours," I sighed," If you don't let me in, I'll open this door despite the freezing doorknob."

" You'll injure your hand," Loki snapped.

I sighed and took a step back," You've given me no choice." I ran up to the door and kicked it open," And look. My hand isn't even... Oh."

I trailed off as I saw Loki standing shirtless in his now ice coated room. His skin was sapphire-blue, and his eyes were blood-red. My breath hitched at the sight of him, and he closed his eyes in anger as I closed the door. " This is what you didn't want me to see?" I asked, facing the closed door and shivering in the frigid air of his room.

" I didn't want you to see me in my true, monstrous form," he snapped," Is it so horrible that you can't even bear to look?"

I whipped around and stalked towards him, slipping ever so slightly on the ice. " Look, I..." my sentence was cut short as I tripped and fell forward into Loki's cold arms," I never could possibly begin to think of you as a monster. This form, if anything, is freakishly sexy to me," I breathed, relishing the odd sensation of his cold skin against mine.

I was beginning to regret my choice in tops as Loki's cold skin pressed against my bare arms and shoulders as he held me upright. " You think that I'm sexy even when I'm a monster?"

I flicked his nose, and he seized my wrist in one hand. " That's what I just said," I snapped, stand on tiptoe and kissing his fiercely.

His mouth was slightly open from shock, so I decided on a whim to give my tongue the weirdest case of frostbite in the universe. Loki's mouth tasted pleasantly of ice and strawberries, one of the many foods we both adored. Then I felt more than heard him moan against me, and I pulled back in worry. " I'm sorry! I didn't hurt you, did I?" I asked in fear.

He opened his gorgeous, red eyes and smirked down at me. " I wasn't exactly moaning in pain," he murmured, lowering his face to my neck and planting a kiss where the skin of my neck and shoulder met.

My head tilted back, and I bit back a groan. " Right," I breathed, carefully pulling myself from his grip," And I plan on staying a virgin today! I'll be in my room, reading to Lily!" I giggled," Try not to waste all your sexiness while I'm not here to enjoy it," I teased, tossing a wink over my shoulder at him as I left.

" Oh, and I forgot to mention," I stuck my head back inside," Heimdall warned me that your brother intends to come by around noon."

" WHAT?" I slipped on the ice and made the mistake of grabbing the door for support," Ow!" I screamed and fell to the icy ground.

Loki was over me in seconds, pulling me into his lap. " Careful, Sky, I can cure injuries but not clumsiness." I swatted his arm with my injured hand, and he caught my wrist and frowned," This is my fault," he sighed, healing my hands.

" Wrong," I smacked his arm," My fault," I kissed his cold cheek," I chose to come in here. My fault."

He and I just sat there for a minute, perfectly content. Then one of the guards ran up," Sir. Nick has arrived."

Loki and I shot to our feet, and I ran out the door. " Wait," I turned back to look at Loki as he returned to his usual color and pulled on a tunic," Now we can go."

We followed the guard to where my brother was waiting, and I realized as soon as I saw him that I was only wearing a tank top with a built-in bra and leather pants. " Nice outfit, Sky," my twin laughed, smirking at me.

" Shut up," I laughed, punching his arm," Stupid! I was so scared!" I snapped, slapping his arm," Why the hell did you leave?"

Nick and Loki looked shocked," Sky, I'm sorry. I had to go check up on Lily. Carly couldn't because..." my twin trailed off.

" Because?" I dragged the word into a question.

" Hm. Let me put it this way," he grinned," I'm gonna be a daddy."

I squealed and began jumping around. " Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh!" I chanted happily, running in little circles until Loki grabbed me by my waist and slung me over his shoulder and turned so I could still see Nick.

" We found out last month. Just before you came here," Nick sighed," She's started getting weird cravings. Which oddly reminds me," he pulled my phone and wristband out of his pocket and tossed them to me," I thought you might need those."

I caught them and looked at them in confusion," How do cravings remind you of my phone?"

" I dunno. I'm weird. You know this," Nick shrugged," Loki, please put my sister down. I don't feel comfortable with you holding her like that."

Loki tossed me into the air and caught me bridal style as he turned to face my brother. " You should. I'm not going to drop her," his hand cupped my butt, and I squeaked.

Nick looked ready to kill Loki right then and there. " Loki, stop it," I snapped, blushing furiously.

" Hmm," he looked from my face to my brother's," I think not." His hand squeezed my butt, and I yelped and grabbed his hand.

" Stop it! Please!" I pleaded, giving him my best "kicked-puppy" look.

He took one glance at my face and just rolled his eyes. " Anyway, I..."

Nick glared him down," You will put my sister down right now unless you've married her. Understand?" he growled.

" Perfectly," Loki purred, letting me down but keeping an arm around my waist.

My brother stared at Loki until I randomly punched them both in the arm. " I'm going back to my room. Don't follow me," I snapped, stalking off.

" Wrong way," Loki called out, not breaking eye contact with my brother.

I turned around and kept walking," Thanks," I muttered, punching my brother and Loki as I passed.

Nick's POV

I glared the idiot down as my sister retreated down the hall. " So," I sighed, pushing my glasses up the bridge of my nose and causing them to get a creepy glare," What did you call me here for?"

Loki suddenly seemed a bit uncomfortable. " I wanted to ask you for your permission to ask for Sky's hand in marriage," he stated quietly, folding his arms across his chest.

" Why are you asking me?"

" She told me that you had not gone to see your parents in several years, but she wouldn't tell me why. I figured you had good enough judgement," Loki stated, looking away.

" I see. Does she love you?"

" Yes."

" Does she trust you?"

" I believe so."

" Do you treat her with respect?"

" Yes."

" Do you trust her?"

" With my life and soul."

" Do you love her?"

" With all my being."

" Then you have my permission and blessing, Loki," I sighed, clenching my fists from the effort it took to keep from screaming at the fact I had given this guy permission to ask my sister to marry him.

Knowing Sky, she'd most likely turn him down because she wasn't all that nuts for him. I just prayed that I was right.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Of course I have returned! I would never leave this story unfinished! I have decided that you all shall get an little insight on Sky's relationships with her brother and Loki in this. Trust me. The proposal is coming! But patience is key, my friends!**

**cutie5lexis: Nick is Nick. I have to let him write his own dialogue. I can't really predict him. Oh well, such is the story of my life. Anyway, I absolutely love weddings. I still remember my aunt's wedding when my brother and I were three. We were the flower girl and boy. It was adorable.**

**ANYWAY! ENOUGH ABOUT ME! ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 21: The madness will never end!

I woke to hear Lily purring happily and chirping at something. " You sure? Good kitty," Loki laughed, and I shot upright in my bed.

" What are you doing in my room?" I asked, aware that my tank top was slipping off my shoulder, and my hair was a mess.

" I came to wake you up, but," Loki gestured to my feline friend in his lap," I woke her up instead."

I frowned and snapped my fingers," Lily, heel."

The lioness sent me a pleading look then glanced up at Loki before looking at her paws and walking over to the bed and jumping up to lay down on the foot of my bed.

" How did you get such control over her?"

" She's my closest friend and sister-in-spirit! Apparently she likes you," I chuckled, reaching down and scratching the top of her head.

" I can tell from her purring."

" Actually, if she didn't like you, she would've bitten you," I said, pulling back the covers to climb out of bed," Nick knows. He has the scar on his hand to prove it."

Loki smiled, and I tried desperately not to blush. Seriously. That smile was just too damn perfect! I strode over to my dresser and went to grab a tunic and some pants, but Loki stopped me by pulling me away by my waist. " Not today. You're going to wear your armor today!" the prince murmured, pulling me to the middle of the room and brushing my hair into a sleek braid before turning my sleepwear into clothes acceptable for wearing under armor.

Then he helped me into the beautiful armor, and I was amazed at how light and comfortable it was. I stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek then I pouted. " What's wrong?"

" I feel so short next to you. I feel like a little kid," I grumbled, sticking my lower lip out.

He kissed me hard," I would never kiss a little kid like this," he whispered, kissing me again.

I felt his lips grow cold and bit down gently on his lower lip. " I swear," I growled," If you give me frostbitten lips, I will..."

" What? What will you do? Tease me?"

" I'll deny you all physical contact with me for a month."

" You'd never last that long," Loki stated.

" I'd outlast you!" I shouted, putting my finger in his face and shrinking away from him every time he got closer.

" Sky, come here," I stuck my tongue out and ran for the door," C'mere!" Loki laughed, pinning me to the door," You are not going to do that to me because I'm not going to give you frostbitten lips."

I smirked," Good to know," I laughed opening the door and letting Loki stumble out only to crash into my brother. I laughed as they quickly recovered, and Nick sent me a death glare," Sky, why do you look like Az?"

I frowned and looked myself then realized that I looked like a character from Tin Man. " Because I can," I flipped my braid over my shoulder and gave Loki a cheeky grin," Alright, boys! Play nice!" I laughed, skipping past them," I'm off to the library.

" You know there's one in the palace, right?" Nick called after me.

I froze mid-step and turned to look at him," Show me. Now," I ordered, staring at Loki and Nick intensely.

Loki looked at my brother then smacked him upside the head. " Look what you've done. You've made it to where she'll never leave the castle. She'll die from lack of fresh air!"

I sniggered at his odd comment and hugged my brother just to spite him. " Anyway! Library. Go. Lead the way. I desire books!" I said poking my brother's chest.

" Sky," Loki reached out to me, and I backed away," What are you doing?"

" I warned you. Then you started messing with me," I sighed, putting Nick between me and the raven-haired prince.

Loki rolled his eyes and hung his head in defeat. " Nick, go ahead. I'm going to go find something to eat. I think Thor said that the strawberries were just brought in."

I froze and bit my lip," Library? Strawberry? Books? Food? OH WHY IS LIFE SO FULL OF DIFFICULT DECISIONS?" I whined, falling to my knees and gripping my hair.

" It's ok, Sky," Nick sighed, hugging me," Books can wait. Strawberries are precious. RACE YOU THERE!"

I shot down the hall after my brother," Nick, if you eat all the strawberries, I will end you!"

After Nick and I had demolished all the strawberries, Loki walked in. Nick then made the mistake of falling down while carrying a pie, and Loki caught the pie with his face. I walked right up to him and carefully pulled the pan from his face without touching his skin. Then I swiped some of the cream off his face, still not touching his skin and sucking it off my finger.

Nick and Loki's jaws dropped in unison, and I smirked as I pulled my finger out of my mouth slowly. " Not bad," I purred, winking at Loki and sauntering out.

" She's going to kill me," I heard Loki groan, and I swung back around the corner to grin at him.

" That's the point, princey-pants," I laughed, running out.

* * *

The next morning, I woke to Lily snarling and growling at something she had pinned under her. " Lily! Heel!" I shouted, clapping my hands to draw her attention.

" I forgot that I had sent her here with Thor," Nick groaned, dusting himself off as he stood up," I was wondering how you were feeling. My twin sense was twitching."

I opened my mouth but doubled over as a sudden wave of pain rolled through my stomach. " Ow. Do you by chance have the emergency kit?" I asked, sending my brother a pleading look.

" You are spending too much time with Loki. You've perfected that face, and yes I did. Is it..."

" Yes."

" I'll be back in a flash!" my dear twin yelped, dashing out of the room.

I doubled over as another cramp hit me, and Lily licked my feet with her rough tongue. I giggled lightly and scratched the top of her head," That's my girl. Ugh, tummy! Why now?" I groaned, rolling around on my bed and clutching my stomach.

Then my brother burst in carrying a black, leather bag with skull patches sewn onto the sides and 'EMERGENCY KIT' embroidered in bold, rainbow-colored letters on all sides. " Here's the kit! Run, girl, run!" Nick shouted, throwing me the bag.

I caught it and sighed in relief," You are my savior, Nick." I ran into the bathroom and pulled out a pair of fresh underwear, a panty liner, a tampon, a bar of chocolate, and a bra to match my underwear. I walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later wearing only the bra and underwear while munching on the chocolate bar. " Beautiful, Sky," Nick chuckled," Now get dressed."

I rolled my eyes and took another bite of chocolate. " Shut up, Nick. You know how I get on period," I growled, pulling open the dresser in search of clothes that were loose and comfy. " Nick..."

" On it," he sighed, sashaying out to go find me clothes and swishing his hips. My jaw dropped as I watched my twin, and I briefly wondered if he would be my maid of honor at my wedding, if I ever got married that is.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Alright! The sun is shining, my dog is still scared of my cat, my brother is still in a happy relationship, and I found a guy. My life is good, so I decided to post another chapter!**

**cutie5lexis: That is SO cool! I wanted to be a librarian when I was little! Then I discovered horses and became a horse trainer. OF COURSE YOU CAN BE AN ASGARDIAN LIBRARIAN! I gladly take requests for writing. I find it entertaining! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 22: A Dangerous Time

Nick brought me a loose, black shirt; black sweat pants, and a pair of flip flops. Then he and Lily fled from the room as I had a monster cramp, and Loki made the mistake of trying to come and see me. He knocked on the door, and I groaned in frustration as I pulled on my pants and stalked to the door.

" What? What do you want now?" I snarled, opening the door to see Loki reading a book.

" Hello darling," Loki sighed then glanced up and his jaw dropped," Do you always answer the door shirtless, or am I just lucky today?"

I pursed my lips and slammed the door in face before doubling and screaming at the cramps. Then I saw the spider. I squealed like a little girl, grabbed my shoe, and started beating the arachnid to death.

" Um, Sky?" Loki called out from the hallway," What are you doing?"

" I am on my period!" I screamed, throwing my shoe at the door," Shut up and leave me alone until these damn cramps go away!" I whined, falling onto my bed.

" Um... Ok..." I heard Loki awkwardly shuffle away, and I began to cry as another cramp hit me.

A few minutes later, I stumbled out of the bathroom and saw Loki lounging on my favorite chair with a bowl full of chocolate-covered strawberries in one hand and something white in the other. " Hello Sky," Loki sighed," I know you're having vicious cramps, so brought some chocolate covered strawberries, a warming pad for your tummy, now come and let me rub your feet."

" A foot massage from a prince. I'm not one to turn that down," I thought, striding over to him.

He stood up and had me sit down before kneeling at my feet. Then he reached up and lift my shirt past my bellybutton and kissed my flat belly before placing the the heating pad on my skin and beginning to rub my slender feet. " Ohmygosh," I groaned, biting into a strawberry.

Loki smirked," I..." I sent him a glare, and his smirk fell," I'm glad you like it."

I nodded and smiled. " Thank you, Loki," I sighed, biting into another strawberry.

" Wait till I get to your shoulders," Loki chuckled, switching feet and causing me to moan.

Then Nick poked his head into my room then screamed like a little girl. " What the hell is going on in here?" I realized that all he could see was the top of Loki's head, and me groaning in pleasure.

" He is relieving the pain of my cramps!" I snapped, leaning so Nick could see what Loki was doing.

My brother screamed again and Lily pounced on him. Loki and I clapped and laughed as Lily began nibbling on Nick's shoulder. " Sky, help me!" my twin screamed.

" Lily," I called out.

" No," Loki said, standing up and moving to rub my shoulders.

Lily purred then began nibbling on the other shoulder. " Oh well," I sighed, shrugging.

" We tried," Loki finished, brushing my hair away from my neck.

I let my head fall forward and moaned at Loki's fingers digging into my shoulders. Nick ran out of the room with Lily snapping at his ankles as he screamed in horror. Then I ran out of strawberries and began pouting.

Loki snapped his fingers and refilled the bowl. " Thank you, Loki," I murmured," You're too good to me, and you have got to stop showering me with affection while my brother's around, or Lily will eat him."

Loki burst out laughing, and I turned around to face him. " You think I'm joking. Lily nearly ate him before. You really should worry a bit about my dear pet. She could get a horrible tummy ache," I sighed dramatically.

Loki and I froze, looked each other in the eye, then began laughing uncontrollably. I fell off my chair and noticed that my shirt was still lifted above my bellybutton. " I still cannot believe that I'm actually here in Asgard with you," I sighed, sitting up.

" Neither can I, but I'm very glad you are," Loki sighed, picking me up bridal style and carrying into the bathroom," However, you might want to change your supplies. I think you're fall might have caused something to bleed through. Literally," I smacked him as he set me on the counter and brought me the emergency kit.

" Shut up and get out," I laughed," I know you too well to let you stay in here!"

Loki put on his kicked puppy look and looked at me intently. " Aw, how cute," I cooed then pointed to the door," Get out before I kick you."

On my way out of the bathroom, I saw Loki pacing around the room as if he was terrified of something. " Loki," I walked over to him and took his hand in mine," What's wrong?"

" Your brother," he whimpered," He's waiting outside the room to kill me. I don't know how it happened, but he's got Mjolnir and is ready to beat me to pieces."

I frowned and walked out of the room to see my brother pacing around and looking furious. " Nick," he looked at me," Put the hammer down. Wait," I took the weapon from him and frowned at him," You little nasty. GO TO YOUR ROOM!" I shouted, pointing down the hall with the hammer.

I strode back into my room with the hammer and tossed it to Loki, and he caught on instinct. " Wait," he started.

" It's fake," I laughed, patting his back," My brother was trying to freak you out. If he had the real one, he wouldn't have hesitated to murder you. Then I would have ripped him to pieces and fed him to Lily," I sighed, making weird faces to amuse Loki.

" You are too mischievous for your own good," Loki sighed," You're going to steal my job. Then I'd have to punish you."

I laughed and sat down on my bed," Oh really?" I asked, crossing my legs and folding my arms over my chest. " What would you do?"

" Take you back to the rainbow bridge and show you all the wonderful cliffside views in Asgard," Loki smirked.

I threw a pillow at him," You're cruel," I pouted, rolling over onto my stomach as I buried my head under the ridiculous amount of pillows on my bed.

" You enjoy throwing things at me, don't you?"

" Only when you're annoying."

" Oh, isn't your birthday in four days? You should be well enough to travel by then," Loki sighed," Unless you're still... Having issues. It isn't good for women to travel through the Bifrost during their time of the month."

" Yeah. I think I'll stay here till after my birthday. I don't think I want to try the death trap teleporter again. It made me feel wretched last time," I groaned.

" That was because of the virus. Teleportation quickened its spreading," Loki stated, then I shot upright and glared him down.

" Get out," I growled," You knew it could've killed me, and I'm moody. You, sir, have a death wish. Get out. This is a dangerous time to be messing with me, so you better leave if you want to keep your manly parts."

Loki paled and ran to the door," I just remembered that Thor had asked me to go hunt down a Bilgesnipe! I'll be back later with more strawberries!" the prince yelped, running out and down the hall.

Then I felt bad. Loki had saved me. And I had snapped at him. He had rubbed my feet and shoulders. But I threw a pillow at him. He gave me strawberries. Then I threatened him. In short, he made me feel better, and I got angry at him! What the hell was wrong with me. " Ugh," I groaned, rolling around on my bed," I'm such an idiot. I finally find a guy who is just as crazy about me as I am him, and I blow it while on my period. Great job, Sky. Real smooth."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Alright! I have returned! And so has Nick. Sorry folks, he's on his man period. Anyway!**

**cutie5lexis: Oh my gosh. Your reaction was wonderful. It made my day! I hope you like this chapter!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 23: Boys. Why do we put up with them?

After I finished rolling around in my room, I decided to go find the library. A task easier said than done. I still was freakishly bad with finding my way in the palace, and I had no clue where to even start looking. " Excuse me, Miss," a woman said behind me, and I screamed and whipped around.

" Oh dear sweet strawberries!" I yelped," Please don't sneak up on me!"

She was a beautiful, African-American woman with braided hair so black that I swear it looked bluish in some parts. " Sorry," she chuckled," I was just wondering if you wanted some help. You looked lost."

I smiled at her and realized that she was taller than me. " Yeah. I was looking for the library, but I think I've just been wandering around in one giant circle."

The woman laughed, and I couldn't help but grin. I had to give it to the girl. She had one awesome laugh," I'm actually one of the librarians at the palace. Good thing i found you, huh?" My jaw dropped, and she laughed again. " Come on, let's go. I don't think you want to catch flies in there," she joked, pushing my jaw back up and motioning for me to follow her.

As I walked behind her on our way to the library, I began to feel somewhat inadequate. So far, every woman in Asgard was tall and beautiful, and I was just short and average. The librarian I was following was gorgeous and had a nice figure, which I'm not ashamed to be jealous of, and she carried herself proudly as if she was royalty.

Then we reached the library, and I felt even more small. The library could have been a completely separate building, and I knew just from a single glance that I could never read all those books in one lifetime. " You like it?" she chuckled beside me, smirking.

I nodded and tried to speak, but I had no words to express the beauty of the library. " Well, I'm Alexis. Call me if you need anything," she smiled and began to walk off.

" Thank you, Alexis!" I yelped, not wanting to let a possible friend slip away," I'm Sky. I can't tell you how grateful I am that you found me and brought me here. Thank you!" I crossed my fist over my heart and bowed respectfully.

Nick had taught me to bow like that if I was ever incredibly grateful to anyone. He told me that it was a really old-fashioned way of showing respect, but I thought it just looked cool and thought my brother could be right. Then Alexis smiled and returned the gesture," Not a problem, Sky. I'm glad you like it so much. Feel free to come here any time. You'll definitely be welcome around here if you love books that much."

I fought the urge to giggle, squeal, and jump around like a little kid. " Thank you!" I yelped, dashing off to go find a good book to read.

A few hours later, I was on my way out of the library when I noticed Fandral trying to flirt with Alexis. " Come on, darling. A beautiful young woman like you surely must want to!" he whined.

" No means no, Fandral. Now please go away, you're throwing off my concentration," Alexis snapped, obviously trying to read a book.

" I could throw so many of your things off, my dear," Fandral chuckled, and I made a face of disgust.

" That is so disgusting," Alexis snapped, slamming the book shut," You are such a creep, and I am going to hit you if you do not leave immediately!"

" But darling..." I snickered as she clubbed him over the head with the book and sent him running with his metaphorical tail between his legs.

" That creep is always trying to talk me into joining his weird little fan club," Alexis shuddered, and I chuckled.

" Well, you sure put him in his place," I grinned," You don't put up with a lot of crap, do you?"

" Never have, never will. That creep is only the most recent in a long line of creeps that have been seeking me out," she sighed, opening her book again," And the most persistent."

We shared a smile, and I laughed and waved my goodbyes as I left to go back to my room.

That night at dinner with Loki, Thor, Nick, Odin, Fandral, and everyone else, I made sure to sit between Loki and Nick to keep the idiots from murdering each other. Sadly, it didn't stop them from glaring each other all night.

It was the third minute in, and I could not take the stares anymore. " Damn it all!" I snapped, throwing my fork down, and sent them both glares," What the hell has gotten into you two?"

The two most important men in my life shot me a terrified look before glaring at each other. " Well... Um..." Loki seemed lost for words.

Nick's glare intensified. " Loki asked me for..."

" Keep talking, I dare you," Loki snarled, raising a fork at him.

I took the fork from him and silently threatened them both. I took my brother's fork as well before he could use it as a weapon. " Honestly, you both are children," I snapped taking their knives as well," When you get off your periods, you know where my room is. Feel free to come by and apologize."

Nick's POV

I watched in shock as my sister left the room, obviously furious. I just couldn't help it. Loki asking for my sister's hand in marriage rustled my jimmies! And not in the funny way!

My ice-blue eyes burned into him as I let my glasses slide down the bridge of my nose. The jerk! He even looked like he was sorry for upsetting her! Deep, deep down in the darkest corner of my heart, I knew that he loved her. It was just... I COULDN'T LET HIM HAVE MY SISTER!

" Nick," Loki murmured," You and I need to have a long talk."

I nodded slowly," Right after I go apologize to my sister for letting you near her!" Something cold collided with my face.

" Are you really so blind as to not see how much I care for her?" the prince roared, completely silencing the room," If there is anything you should apologize to her for, it is your stupidity and incapability to accept the fact that you have to share her for once! Did you even care to think about how she feels?"

I punched him in the nose," She's my sister! I can't just hand her over like some sort of a peace offering! She is precious and needs someone who can see that and take good care of her!"

" And you are obviously not that person!" Loki snarled, kicking my legs out from under me," Did you heal her broken toes? Did you heal her broken ribs? Did you carry her down seventy flights of stairs and carry her to a healing chamber? Were you there for her when she was broken hearted and alone? NO!" Loki screamed," Don't preach requirements for the perfect suitor when you can't even perform any one of those things!"

" Does she tell you everything?" I snapped," Did she tell you about how she had been in the crash when our aunt died? Did she tell you about how she became so scared of heights?" I pushed my glasses higher up on my nose and smoothed back my long, black hair. " You have no right to criticize me. I've been there for her more than you!"

Loki silently drew himself to his full height and glared down at me," Then start acting like the brother she so desperately needs. Not the spoiled brat you're behaving like."

And with that, he turned on heel and left. Great. Not only had I lost my sister, but I had just lost a possible brother. Loki was right, and I was just too stubborn to admit that I didn't want to give her up to anyone. I needed to swallow my pride and apologize to my sister before the damage was too great.

Sky's POV

I ran back to my room and slumped down in my favorite chair. Lily padded over to me and licked the back of my hand in an attempt to comfort me. She had a way of telling when I was in need of emotional support, and I was infinitely grateful for her presence as I began to cry. " Sky," Nick called from the door.

" Go away, jackass!" I screamed, hugging Lily's neck.

" Sky! I want to apologize for being a blind, hypocritical, idiot who can't even treat you right!" my twin shouted from the hallway.

" And you should feel sorry!" I yelled," What else are you here to apologize for?"

" For not being there when you needed me most and not being there when you got sick and not being a good brother!"

I opened the door and hugged him," I forgive you, if you promise to work on your bad attitude!"

" I promise," he sighed, resting his face on my shoulder.

" Mind if I try to say something?" Nick and both looked over to see Loki looking very awkward.

I nodded and wiped some of the tears from my eyes. " I know that I could never compare to your brother, and there are things that you only feel comfortable talking about with him, but I want to be there for you whenever I can. I never want to let you be hurt or cry." The prince wiped a tear from my cheek and kissed the other," I also want your brother to see me as an ally and friend. Not an enemy."

Loki held out his hand to my brother, and Nick wrapped his arms around my waist in a bear hug," I'm not letting go of my sister!" my twin shouted. I flicked his nose, and he let go of me," Unless she does that. Alright, but if you hurt her," Nick narrowed his eyes," I will end you."

" Same goes to you," Loki said with a smirk as Nick shook his hand.

I put an arm around them and hugged them," Ah," I sighed, kissing the tops of their heads. " My boys."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hello! I have returned! This is it! The big night! Sky's birthday is here!**

**cutie5lexis: I'm glad you think so! I have trouble with delve loping my characters because I tend to be very impatient. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I'm gonna shut up now and let you read the story! Enjoy! ;P**

* * *

Chapter 24: A birthday ball is the best thing of all!

I woke up and began giggling. " Happy birthday, me!" I sighed, running my hands through my hair," Ah... What a glorious morning!"

Then Nick ran in," HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TWIN!" we shouted in unison as we ran to hug each other.

We must have laughing and chattering a bit too loudly because Loki and Thor wandered up, shirtless, and very sleepy. " What's going on?" Loki mumbled, staring at me.

" It's our birthday!" Nick and I shouted. I jumped up and hugged Loki, and Nick hugged Thor to mimic me.

" So!" I ran over to go brush out my hair as Lily rolled off my bed," What are we doing today, Nick?" I asked, dashing around to find my phone.

" Well..." Nick looked to Loki, and I paled.

" What did you do?"

" We umm..." Loki and Nick looked at each other.

Thor rubbed his eyes sleepily," They planned a ball for you."

I jumped to my feet," With the dresses and dances and pretty stuff?" I asked my brother.

He nodded and smiled. " Just like you dreamed."

I squealed like a little girl and hugged him tight," You are the best! I don't know how I could live without you." I let go and began jumping around happily, and Nick smiled.

" You should thank Loki, as well. He's the one who made all the arrangements," Nick sighed, stepping out of my way as I threw myself at the prince.

I held onto Loki and kissed his cheek before remembering what I had worn to bed. I was wearing nothing but a pair of black undies and a loose, white camisole. " I now am going to kick you all out of my room, so I can get dressed!" I laughed, letting go of Loki.

Nick began to leave, but I grabbed his wrist. " Did you get a good dress for me?" I asked, suddenly very serious and very awake.

" Only the best for you," my twin stated, kissing my cheek," I'll see you after you get dressed."

I had pulled on a gold tunic and black pants with boots and run out the door of my room before my stomach began screaming for food. I ran down the hallway and laughed the whole way to the dining hall.

I took my seat and grinned like an idiot at Odin and the others gathered already. " Happy birthday, Sky," Odin chuckled, raising his glass to me," Feel free to eat while we wait for your brother and my sons to arrive."

I grinned at the old man. He seemed like a good man and reminded me of my father. Somehow, I managed to restrain myself from eating before everyone else could arrive. When my brother and Loki were seated on either side of me, I was reaching out to snag some strawberries onto my plate. Then I was suddenly crushed from both sides as Loki and Nick hugged me at the same time. " Ok! Love you too, guys. Can I please eat?" I choked, fighting for air as they squeezed me.

" Oh fine!" Nick snapped in mock offense," Food is more important than me, huh?"

I bit into a strawberry and thought for a moment," Yeah. It is," I winked at him," Sorry, brother!"

After breakfast was over, I ran down to the library to hang out with Alexis. The girl was seriously awesome, and I was somewhat jealous over the fact that she could spend her time in a library full of such wonderful books. Although, it could get a little lonely in there if you didn't have anyone to talk to.

Then it came time for lunch, and I hunted my brother down with the help of my wonderful, feline friend. Lily was rather hungry when I found her, but I managed to appease her by finding a roasted ham for her to munch on while I spent some time with my brother to discuss the plans for the ball later that evening.

" So, we have dinner then head down to the gigantic ballroom for a masquerade ball?" I asked for clarification.

My brother nodded," And then we rock out and have fun! Also, I might be able to take a midnight horseback ride!"

I laughed at his goofy hand gestures and hugged him. " Where would I be without you?"

" Lost and running around like a doofus."

I pinched his arm, and he yelped in shock. " It was a rhetorical question, smart mouth!" I laughed, slinging my arm around his shoulders," Love you, brother."

" Love you, too," Nick murmured, squeezing me in a hug," Let's go get you dressed up for the ball!"

And with that, my brother dragged me off to get me shoved into a dress. It didn't really take much effort on my brother's part as soon as I saw the dress because I couldn't get into it fast enough. It was gorgeous, like something from a fairytale, and I was simply awestruck at the fact that my brother had found a way to get this for me. Once I was actually in the dress, I hugged my brother as Loki walked in then dragged the prince into the hug as well.

Then my brother had to leave to go put on his armor for the ball, and Loki offered to escort me down to the ballroom. I accepted the offer and gave Loki a quick kiss on the cheek as soon as Nick was out of sight. " I know it bugs him that I spend my time around you," I sighed, leaning against Loki," He can be really overprotective at times. It gets really annoying, but if he actually supports my choice, he goes all out in trying to mess it up. He shows his support in a really weird way."

Loki laughed and squeezed me gently," I can tell. He really does love you, Sky. I also want to give you a present before we reach the ball," he said kneeling down and reaching behind him.

I tilted my head to the side as he pulled out a large box. " There is an old story on Midgard where a prince gave a fair maiden a pair of glass slippers. These aren't glass, but they do go with your dress." Loki lifted the top off of the box to reveal the most beautiful pair of golden shoes I had ever seen in my entire life.

I smiled and hugged him. " They're beautiful. Thank you," I breathed, shaking off my other shoes to put the golden slippers on.

" Allow me," Loki murmured, gently slipping my feet into the shoes before I could protest," Now we must hurry to the ballroom before the party starts without you."

" THE PARTY DON'T START TILL I WALK IN!" Nick shouted as he ran down the hallway.

I laughed as my brother shot past us down the hall, laughing like a maniac as he continued 'singing' random songs. " It's hard to believe he's your brother," Loki whispered," He can't sing to save his life."

" That's because he isn't singing. He's yelling out lyrics of songs that he enjoys listening to," I tried not to shiver as Loki's cold hand rested on my bare shoulders.

" Are you cold, dear?"

" No. But your hand is," I gasped as it slid down to rest on the small of my back.

Loki laughed as I blushed and kissed my cheek. " Sky, it's your birthday, and you look beautiful. Don't be shy," he chuckled.

I frowned," Why should I be..." I trailed off as the doors to the ballroom swung open to reveal the biggest ballroom I had ever seen. " Oh," I squeaked as I saw all of the people.

" Relax," Loki whispered, handing me a gorgeous mask as he put on a green and gold half-face mask," You have nothing to worry about. Me on the other hand..." His voice trailed off, and I squeezed his hand tightly.

" Thanks," I whispered, slipping on the beautiful, sparkly, golden mask," This is wonderful."

Loki walked with my into the crowd and stopped in front of my brother. " And now," everyone looked up to see Odin," The ball can begin!" Music started up, and every person in the room reached for their dance partner. Nick slipped away into the crowd and left me with Loki as my dance partner.

I forced myself not to blush as Loki waltzed with me around the ballroom. I eventually relaxed as I managed to convince myself that not everyone in the room was staring at me and Loki. " You're blushing," Loki murmured, twirling me and squeezing me to his chest.

I blushed even more as I noticed the whole room stop and turn to us. " I'm not used to having this many people staring at me," I whispered," But being around you takes away some of the uncomfortable feeling of hundreds of people staring me."

" I'm glad to be such a help," Loki stated, kissing my cheek," I'm glad that you feel so comfortable with me beside you. I want you to know that I could not live without you in my life. Without you, I would still be trying to conquer Midgard or seek vengeance on my brother. I owe my very existence to you, and I want you to know that I belong to you, body and soul."

He knelt down before me and reached into his pocket. The entire room went silent, and I covered my mouth with one hand as he pulled out a small box. " Sky, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I would gladly face every trial in the universe to win your love. There would be no greater honor for me than to have you as my bride."

He opened the box to reveal a gorgeous, golden ring with a diamond encircled by tiny emeralds. " Sky, will you marry me?"


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter! I hope this makes up for it!**

**cutie5lexis: NO! NOT MY STRAWBERRIES! TAKE IT! TAKE THE CHAPTER!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 25: OH MY DEAR SWEET STRAWBERRIES!

" Sky, will you marry me?"

I took a shaky breath and moved my hand away from my mouth. " Oh my dear sweet strawberries. You have no idea how much I have been wanting you to ask that. YES! A MILLION TIMES, YES!" I squealed," I love you with all my heart, mind, and soul!"

Loki was standing in an instant and swept me into a deep, loving kiss, which I wholeheartedly returned. " I really can't even begin to tell you how scared I was that you would say no," Loki murmured in my mind.

" I wasn't sure I was going to he able to speak or not when you asked," I responded, not bothering to break the kiss even though everyone in the ballroom was clapping and cheering.

Loki slipped the ring onto my finger and slowly pulled out of the kiss. " I love you, Sky. I can't tell you that enough," he murmured.

" I love you, too. Don't you ever forget that," I breathed, running my fingers through his soft, raven hair.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Nick smiling sadly. " Might I have a dance, dear sister?"

Loki smiled and let me join my brother for a dance. " I'm happy for you, Sky," Nick choked," I really am."

" Then why are you crying?" I asked, gently wiping the tears off his face.

" Because I have to share you now. You know how hard it was for me when you were dating," we smiled at the memory," This is just like that except permanent with the possibility of children."

I choked out a laugh," You, idiot. This is nothing like when I was dating. None of those guys were princes, or from Asgard, or tried to take over the world, or healed me with magic, or..."

" Okay! I get it!" Nick yelped, cutting me off," It's just... I feel like I've lost you."

The dance ended, and I hugged my dear twin. " You'll never lose me. And guess what?"

" Hmm?"

" When I marry Loki, you'll gain two awesome, older brothers," I giggled.

" How much of an age difference are we talking here?"

" Nick!"

" Sorry. Force of habit."

We laughed for a moment until Thor came up and asked to dance with me. " I am glad for you, Sky," he murmured, trying desperately not to step on my toes every time he moved," I cannot tell you how long Loki has been waiting to ask you."

I smiled and giggled as Thor spun me around. " You don't say? How long do you think he had been planning to ask me?"

" A few months."

" Thor."

" Since the Fourth of July."

" Thank you," I laughed, glimpsing Loki and Nick talking over on the side of the crowd.

Thor followed my gaze and smiled. " It is good to see them getting along. For a while, it seemed that they would end up killing each other. I'm actually surprised you never noticed."

" Heheh, my brother calls me oblivious for a reason," I smiled nervously," Actually, he used to call me Captain Oblivious when we were little."

Thor laughed as the dance ended then bowed," That is quite amusing. However, I must leave you, for my brother wishes to dance with you again."

I smiled and curtsied as Thor left, and Loki took my hand. " You should know," Loki murmured, drawing me closer to him," I can get very jealous of my brother."

I smirked and kissed him," Why should you be? You're the one I chose to marry," I breathed, giggling as he twirled me around then lifted me.

" That may be true, but I want to be the only one holding you," he whispered, hand slipping down to squeeze my backside.

I yelped in shock and twirled away from him. " Yes, and you are going to be smacked before long if you keep that up."

Loki laughed and pulled me close," I would die if I lost you."

" I would hate to cause the death of a prince," I giggled, brushing his lips with mine," But I'm afraid that I must leave you for a short while because I desire food!" I darted away from him before he could kiss me full on.

I met my brother on the edge of the crowd as he gathered a plate of strawberries. " So, you and Loki," Nick sighed, munching on a strawberry.

" Yeah... I can't believe it," I murmured," I can't believe that the most wonderful man I have ever met has actually asked me to marry him."

Nick gasped," I'm not the most wonderful man you've ever met?"

" No. You're my brother. You don't count!" I laughed, taking another strawberry.

Nick and I carried on our idle chatter until Loki wandered over and hugged me from behind, which caused me to squeak in alarm. Loki turned me around to kiss me, and I popped a strawberry into his mouth. " No kiss for the unexpected hug!" I pouted, leaning my head on his shoulder.

Nick gagged and rolled his eyes. " For the love of strawberries, wait till you're actually married!" my twin yelped.

I smirked," Be glad he isn't shirtless."

" Sky!" Nick yelped, covering the eye-holes in his mask.

I laughed and slipped my mask somewhat off my face and planted a kiss on Loki's neck. " Please put me down now," I whispered into the prince's ear.

Loki smirked and let my feet touch the floor again. " Meet me in the garden tonight. I want to show you something," he sighed, slipping away into the crowd.

Nick placed his hand on my shoulder and forced a serious face. " No making out in the dark," I punched him," Just a little reminder. And dear strawberries, you punch hard."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I've been a bit busy the past few days. Anyway, here's the chapter!**

**cutie5lexis: NO! NO MORE STEALING MY FOOD! I NEED IT! The wedding will come soon. I'm having a slight case of serious writer's block. There is a chance that I might not post anymore chapters for this for a while. Sorry.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 26: The Next Morning...

After the ball, I slipped outside and found my way to the garden. In the pale light of the full moon, I could see all sorts of flowers and plants growing all over the place, but I didn't see Loki. Then a twig snapped behind me, and I whipped around to see Loki about to grab me from behind. " Damn," he muttered, frowning at the twig under his foot.

I laughed and took his hand. " What did you want to show me?" I asked, smiling up at him.

He smiled," It's a surprise. Close your eyes."

He led me through what seemed like a labyrinth and had me sit down on a bench. I could hear running water, and wind whispering around us. " Alright, open your beautiful eyes, Sky," Loki whispered, and I gasped.

We were surrounded by weeping willow trees, and a river ran in a circle around us. " This place is beautiful, Loki," I breathed, holding his hand.

" Wait till you see the flowers," he pointed to a cluster of flowers that were slowly beginning to open.

The petals were large and curled like an Iris's but reflected the moonlight like mirrors. Then the scent washed over me. It smelled like heaven and pleasant dreams, and I leaned against Loki happily. " Where are we?" I murmured sleepily.

" I've brought you to my secret place. These flowers only bloom once every decade, and the flowers last for a few years at a time," he sighed, pulling me closer to him.

I shivered slightly, and Loki wrapped his arms around me. " I'm sleepy," I yawned, cuddling up against Loki.

I felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled. " Then I suppose I should take you back inside. I would hate for you to catch a cold out here," Loki laughed, scooping me into his arms.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek happily. " I won't. You won't let me," I murmured, resting my head on his shoulder.

He chuckled and adjusted his grip on me. " You can be odd when you're tired," the prince murmured.

The next morning, I woke up to see Lily rolling around on the floor and purring her head off for no apparent reason. I shrugged and yawned as I stretched and went about my morning routine. As I was pulling on a tunic, I got the funny feeling that I was being watched and looked over my shoulder to see Lily watching me expectantly. " You want your food, don't you?" She started purring again, and I rolled my eyes. My sidekick had my appetite and my love.

Lily and I left my room and walked down to the dining room for breakfast and took a couple seats while waiting for everyone else. " Sky," I turned to see Loki walk in with Nick," Why does SHE have MY seat?"

Lily and I shared a glanced, and I burst out laugh while she purred loudly. " Hey, my sidekick is hungry! She must be fed before she will leave," I sighed, stroking Lily's head.

Loki shook his head and picked me up before taking my seat and seating me in his lap. " This was bound to happen eventually," he chuckled, noticing as I blushed slightly," Don't blush so much."

I sent Nick a pleading look, but he simply shrugged and took his seat. " He's your fiancé, Sky. I doubt he'll really care much for what I have to say unless it's about your tickle spots."

I tried to hit him, but Loki grabbed both of my hands in one of his own. " Tickle spots?"

" Oh crap."

" Well, the first one I found was on her neck, behind her left ear. Then OW!" I managed to kick my brother before he could keep talking, and Lily bit his foot for good measure.

Loki rolled his eyes as Nick and I got into a childish argument and shot a glance over to Lily. " If you hadn't taken my seat, this wouldn't have happened." The lioness stared him down," What? What do you want?" She licked her lips," Oh... Right, you're hungry." Lily let out an irritated yowl, and Loki reached around me and grabbed a plate of bacon before offering it to Lily. " Will this do?"


	27. Chapter 27: I HAVE RETURNED!

**A/N: Okie dokie! I am cured! cutie5lexis, thanks for kicking Writer's Block in the ass. Seriously, I owe you.**

**Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 27: I HAVE RETURNED!

" Loki, I can't take this anymore!" I groaned.

" I'm sorry, Sky, but it can't be helped," he sighed, running a hand through my hair.

" Ugh!" I cradled my head in my hands," Why does wedding planning have to be so..."

" Tedious?"

" Yeah. Why can't it be simple for once?"

" Because nothing worthwhile ever is," Loki smirked at me, and I smacked his arm.

" Oh shut up, greenbean. Patience isn't really my strong suit."

" I can tell."

" How long have we been at this?"

" Five minutes."

" Dang it!" I shouted, throwing my hands into the air," Okay! I will be able to do this!"

Loki rolled his eyes at my behavior. " Go get your dress fitted. I can handle the planning," he chuckled, kissing my cheek.

I smiled at him and moved to leave. " Thank you, Loki," I kissed his cheek," I owe you big."

" And I intend to collect on these favors eventually!" my fiancé called out as I left the room.

I knew he was watching my every move as I went out into the hall. When I was out of sight, I made a break for the stables only to be ambushed by several handmaids who dragged me off to a fitting room for my wedding dress.

The girls practically ripped my clothes off and shoved me into a gorgeous dress, which was such a pale shade of green that it was almost white and had golden trim. The bodice was a bit snug, but I didn't mind until the girls gathered around started to make it tighter to the point that I couldn't breathe.

They loosened it when they noticed me struggling for air when they asked me if it was too tight. After what felt like hours, Nick waltzed into the room looking like the kid that ate the last cookie and didn't get caught. " Hello, dear sister of mine," he chuckled, walking around me to get a good look at the dress.

" What did you do this time?"

" Ooh, not in a good mood right now, huh? Well, I'll just get straight to the point then. Loki asked what music should play after you say your vows and all that." Nick smirked, and I shuddered.

" What did you pick?"

" Oh, something you've loved ever since you were little. I even handed him the music score."

" You mean..."

" Yup. That happy little Irish song."

" There are times where I could kiss you." Nick grinned," Then I settle for smiling at you instead."

My twin rolled his eyes and sat back to watch as the girls finished touching up the dress and let me change back into my normal clothes. After the handmaids had taken the dress away, Nick and I ran down to the kitchen to snag some food.

" How did I know I would find the both of you in here?" Loki asked, walking into the kitchen as Nick and I were raiding the strawberries and blackberries.

" Because it's lunch time, and I'm hungry?" I asked, popping a strawberry into my mouth.

Loki smirked and nodded. " True. Also, I know you too well, my dear." He pulled me to his chest and buried his face in my hair. " Mm, you smell absolutely wonderful," he sighed, kissing me gently," And taste even better."

I knew I was blushing, and I heard Nick gag as he watched us. " Oh, grow up!" I snapped, sending an irritated look to my brother.

" Sorry! I just don't do well with watching lovey dovey crap like that," he groaned.

Loki and I shared a glance before smacking him upside the head. " Weirdo," I muttered as Loki let me go," I swear, it's hard to believe you're my brother sometimes."

Nick rolled his eyes," Soooooooo? When's the wedding?"

" In two weeks," Loki stated, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my head," That should give you time to get to actually like me."

I smacked the two men and looked at them as if they were stupid. " Ok! Here's the deal!" they rubbed their arms and looked at me expectantly," I am heading home with Nick for a short time, so I can visit my mother. Loki, you're free to tag along if you want."

" Oh hell no. I am not going there even if you're getting married. No freaking way. You know how bad she gets around me!" Nick yelped.

I rolled my eyes at him," Fine. You can go visit Carly while I visit our mother. Loki, you coming?"

My fiancé thought for a moment then nodded with a smile. " It would be an honor to meet the woman who gave you to me."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for the delay, but I've been sick! I can't do much when I'm stuck in bed all day!** **Anyway, cutie5lexis, I am so sorry it took so long, and I have missed reading your reviews.**

**And now, without any further ado, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 28: Visiting Mother

We materialized in my home dimension in the warm living room of my brother's house. Carly was sitting on the couch, reading a book until she saw Nick and I standing on either side of Loki. " Please tell me you aren't here because your friend wants to take over the earth." I rolled my eyes and held up my right hand to show off the ring. Carly was up and squealing in a matter of seconds. " Oh my gosh! You lucky girl!" she and I bounced around in little circles.

Carly sent a glance in Loki's direction," Why not the blonde?"

" Because he was taken, and I prefer this one. He's hot, and he's mine!" I laughed," So, how's the baby coming?"

Carly blushed," Actually, I'm having twins." Nick dropped to the ground in a dead faint. " Oops."

I bit my lip and smiled at Carly. " Ok, I cannot believe my brother would faint like that," I muttered.

" Should've seen him when I told him I was pregnant."

Carly and I were silent for a moment then looked at Loki and nodded. " Five bucks?" Carly asked.

" Ten he doesn't," I chuckled.

" You're on, Sky," Carly chuckled, holding out her hand.

I took her hand and grinned," First, I have business to attend to. Mainly, visiting some family."

Carly looked a bit upset," Good luck. That woman is crazier than ever."

I took a deep breath and smiled softly at Carly. " I know, but she's my mother. She has a right to know."

My sister in law smiled. " Alright. Take Nick's corvette. I'll wake him up later," Carly laughed.

Thirty minutes later, Loki and I strode into the white building and fought not to openly cringe at the smell. " What is that?" Loki whispered, taking my hand in his.

I took a slow breath and licked my lips. " That's the smell of the old and sick. My mother has a rather unusual form of dementia, and she couldn't continue living on her own after Father died. In her rare moments of clarity, she's as calm and clever as she used to be," I murmured, gazing sadly at the elderly people shuffling around the large dining hall before us.

I slowly began to lead the way to my mother's room and fought to keep my eyes forward as we passed rooms with patients talking to people who weren't actually there. " Is she like them?" Loki asked, gesturing to one woman having a rather interesting conversation with a plant named Bob.

I shook my head. " No, Mother has a rather distinct behavior. As though she could read a person's heart or thoughts, she will say whatever crosses her mind or seems important to her," I explained," She actually..."

" Water from the sky returns to the earth with ice from another world. She bears glad tidings to the weak, old earth, which gave her life," an old woman sighed from behind us.

Loki and I whipped around to see a pale, old woman who had clearly been very beautiful at one point in her life. Her long, silver hair, which was pulled neatly back into a French braid, still had hints of red in it to provide an image of how the old woman had once looked. Her bright-green eyes twinkled as they made contact with mine, and my breath hitched. " Hello, Mother. It's been a long time," I breathed, smiling softly at the old woman.

Loki's grip on my hand tightened, and I hissed in pain when I heard my fingers pop. " Sorry," he muttered, glancing at me before continuing to stare at my mother.

" Loki, meet Theresa Waters, also known as Terra. Mother, this is..."

" The prince of ice and sunlight hidden in the shadow of a boastful eagle until washed into the light by the waters of the sky. Ice and sky will be bound, and a sense of peace will come with the children of the flower and the tree," my mother stated, interrupting me once more.

" I both love and hate it when she does that," I sighed, leaning on Loki, which resulted in him releasing my hand to wrap his arm around me.

" The silver tongue will enter the heart of stone and reignite the flame within. Silver will chase old fears and sorrows out of the heart and turn stone to velvet and silk," my mother whispered, smiling at Loki," Watch over my daughter, princeling, for I will not forgive those who cause her harm."

Loki and I shared a quick glance before nodding at my mother. " I understand completely, Ms. Waters."

" Terra. I prefer Terra," my mother chuckled, reaching up and gently patting Loki's cheek," And I know you will never hurt her purposefully. Now I must sate my hunger with cooked cow flesh and edible rocks." My mother laughed as she turned and shuffled down the hall towards the dining hall.

Loki looked at me in confusion, and I smiled up at him. " She's going to eat steak and potatoes," I explained, stretching up to kiss his cheek," What I came here to do has been done, and I am ready to head back to see if Nick's awake yet."

" Hold on," Loki tilted his head to one side," What did she mean by ' the children of the flower and the tree', Sky?"

" I'm guessing she meant Nick and Carly's baby. Nick's middle name is Oak, but I don't know Carly's middle name. I'll ask when we get back."


End file.
